tout aurait pu être différent
by RomySkars
Summary: Et si Sookie avait eu une sœur qui l'avait accompagné pour sa première nuit au Fangtasia... Et si Éric l'avait remarqué elle... HIATUS
1. nouvelles rencontres

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Où avait bien pu passer Sookie ? Ma sœur était un peu coincée, j'avais espéré trouver un moyen de lui permettre de se lâcher, mais mes anciens essais avaient été des catastrophes. Bien sûr, le fait d'être télépathe n'avait<br>pas dû l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres et, par la même occasion, l'avait empêchée d'ouvrir ses jambes... Vierge à 25ans mais j'avais bon espoir que les choses changent ; elle sortait actuellement avec un vampire, Bill. Il paraissait un peu ennuyeux, cependant il avait l'air parfait pour elle.

C'était plutôt étrange, pour les habitants de notre bonne ville : entre mon frère, le coureur de jupons,et ma réputation...Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les mecs qui avaient des coups d'un soir étaient traités comme des héros alors que les filles étaient traités de salope. J'aimais m'amuser ; j'avais 26 ans, j'étais plutôt jolie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu profiter de la vie dans la limite du raisonnable. Surtout que les mecs bien ne pullulaient pas, dans le coin.

De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver mariée, en cloque, perdue à jamais dans une vie familiale qui ne me correspondait pas... J'avais envie d'autre chose...J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, me demandant où je pourrais bien passer la soirée, quand ma sœur est venue s'asseoir à coté de moi. Oh, non ! Je connaissais ce regard ; elle avait quelque chose à me demander.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux?** lui ai-je dit, sans même prendre le temps d'être gentille.

**- J'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes, Bill et moi, ce soir**, m'a-t-elle répondu sans prendre en compte mon attitude (elle devait être habituée, je suppose).

**- Où?**

**- Euh... dans ce bar à vampires, à Shreveport. Le Fangtasia.**

Si je m'attendais à ça ! Ma petite sœur qui va dans un bar à vamp au bras... d'un vampire ! J'aurais sauté partout, si je ne me posais pas des questions.

**- Et pourquoi tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Tu as peur que ton Billou ait les mains baladeuses?**

**- Non ! Je me disais juste que m'y rendre avec quelqu'un que je connais bien me mettrais plus à l'aise** a-t-elle dit en rougissant, preuve que ma phrase n'était pas totalement infondée.

**- Et pourquoi vouloir t'y rendre?**

**- C'est à propos des meurtres, je veux essayer de découvrir si un vampire est impliqué.**

**- Et tu crois sérieusement qu'ils vont délier leurs langues en te voyant débarquer avec ta petite robe blanche à fleurs?**

On aura tout entendu...

**- Je dois essayer,** m'a-t-elle répondu en me fixant, déterminée. **Tu vas m'accompagner ou non ?**

**- J'y vais en moto, hors de question que je passe plus de 10 minutes en voiture avec Compton. Il vient te chercher dans combien de temps?**

**- D'ici 15 minutes.**

Elle était délibérément passée outre ma première remarque, mais son ton s'était durci. Intéressant : elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier mes remarques. Bill serait peut-être le vampire qui ferait d'elle une femme, qui sait...

**- Je vais me préparer.**

J'ai monté les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre (je vivais seule avec ma sœur, ma grand mère étant décédée il y a moins d'un an). Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre ? J'étais plutôt dans le genre jean. J'ai sorti mon slim noir et mon T-Shirt Aerosmith. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je me serais mise sur mon 31 pour aller visiter un bar. Après avoir enfilé mes bottes et ma veste en cuir et m'être légèrement maquillée, je suis descendue rejoindre ma sœur, qui était en grande conversation avec Compton. Ils ont tout les deux levé les yeux vers moi, et Sookie m'a fait un regard exaspéré.

**- Amy, tu aurais pu mettre une robe**.

**- J'y vais en moto et je ne vais pas voir le président, à ce que je sache,** lui ai-je rétorqué d'une voix ferme.

Ma sœur avait trop tendance à penser que la féminité se résumait à des robes.

**- Bon on y va, ou vous attendez que le soleil se lève ? Parce que, là, Bill va avoir quelques problèmes...**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Je n'avais rencontré Bill que deux fois, mais je m'étais passablement ennuyée. Il m'avait parlé de sa vie humaine, de la guerre. Des sujets qui, comme vous vous en doutez, ne me passionnent pas des masses. Il avait constamment un air froid sur le visage et je ne l'avais pas encore vu sourire. Il m'était assez antipathique. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas demander à un vampire d'avoir la joie de vivre.

J'ai pris mon casque près de l'entrée et je suis sortie attendre à proximité de ma moto que Bill se donne la peine de démarrer. J'allais devoir le suivre ; je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Shreveport pour trouver le bar sans assistance.

J'ai enfilé mon casque et j'ai chevauché ma moto, puis j'ai suivi la voiture, heureuse de sentir le vent sur le peu de peau qui était à l'air libre. Le sentiment de liberté était vraiment incroyable comme toujours, même si j'avais l'habitude d'aller plus vite que cela (Compton conduisait vraiment comme un petit vieux).  
>Après environ 30 minutes de route, nous sommes arrivés devant le bar en question. J'ai mis ma moto dans une allée (j'avais oublié ma chaine, il valait mieux la mettre hors de vue), et j'ai rejoins ma sœur et son "ami" tout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Bill a passé un bras derrière le dos de Sookie (afin de montrer qu'il était avec elle, j'ai présumé). A la porte se tenait une vampire blonde qui a fait une sorte de sourire forcé à Bill avant de nous dévisager d'un air gourmand. La soirée commençait bien...<p>

**- Vos cartes d'identités les filles,** nous a-t-elle demandé.

**- Voila des siècles qu'on ne m'a pas demandé mes papiers**, a bêtement dit ma sœur à la vampire en lui tendant le document, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.** Enfin des siècles...façon de parler.** Je lui ai tendu la mienne sans discuter. Il m'arrivait, dans de très rares occasions, de me taire.

**- Je ne suis pas capable de déterminer l'âge des humains, et nous devons veiller à ne pas faire entrer de mineurs,** a dit la vampire en nous rendant nos papiers. **Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, Bill.**

Elle avait l'air de dire cela juste pour la forme.

**- Oui, j'essaie de m'assimiler.**

Dit sur un ton tout aussi formel. Les vampires semblaient vraiment être des personnes charmantes, ai-je songé en essayant de dissimuler mon air blasé, sans grand succès ; j'ai eu droit à un clin d'œil de la blonde.  
>J'ai observé le bar, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire, apparemment ca ne se faisait pas beaucoup ici puisque j'ai eu droit a des regards surpris de la moitié de l'assistance. Les posters sur les murs de Dracula, Nosferatu et autres vampires, la couleurs rouges des murs, les vêtements des mordues... J'avais l'impression d'être dans une grosse blague. Le propriétaire devait vraiment vouloir taper dans le cliché pour attirer les humains crédules. J'ai mis ma main sur ma bouche pour me calmer en continuant d'observer les lieux.<p>

J'ai soudain aperçu un vampire, assis sur une sorte de trône. Mon fou rire serait reparti s'il n'avait pas été aussi beau. Un grand vampire à la carrure impressionnante avec de longs cheveux blonds, mais surtout il avait posé ses yeux bleus sur moi et il me souriait. Je pouvais voir la pointe de ses canines sous sa lèvre supérieur. Il m'a fait un signe de la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	2. reunion au sommet

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi est ce qu'il voulait que je vienne vers lui ? J'ai vu ma sœur hausser les épaules à mon intention. Elle lisait dans mes pensées.<p>

Bien.

_- J'ai pas spécialement envie de rejoindre le grand manitou sur son trône,_ lui ai-je dit par pensées.

Elle ne m'a pas répondu, même si elle en était capable. Nous avions une sorte de lien ; elle lisait mes pensées comme elle pouvait lire celles d'à peu prés tout le monde, sauf les vampires, apparemment. Mais elle pouvait aussi m'envoyer des réponses si elle se focalisait sur moi. Alors que je n'étais pas télépathe (mes pouvoirs était tout autre et beaucoup moins contraignants). J'étais la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait communiquer comme cela et nous n'avions jamais compris pourquoi.

Elle a jeté un regard à Compton, qui a commencé à avancer vers le vampire qui ressemblait à un bon vieux viking. Ok, sympa, Bill ! La prochaine fois, si  
>tu pouvais parler un peu avant de prendre des décisions à notre place...<p>

Sookie a eu un sourire et m'a fait un clin d'œil. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous, ce soir, avec leurs clins d'œil?

_- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées._

_- Tu rigoles ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser un peu ce soir._

Je rêve ou elle n'arrivait à s'amuser qu'à mes dépends ? Nous sommes arrivés devant "sa majesté sérénissime". La vampire blonde l'a rejoint et lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Ça m'a passablement énervée, surtout quand j'ai vu Compton se tendre. Mauvais présage, vu la difficulté pour le faire réagir, d'habitude. Les vampires ont tous les trois hoché la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé. Leur façon de se dire bonjour peut-être ?

**- Bonsoir, Bill, **a dit le grand blond tout en faisant passer ses yeux de ma sœur à moi.

Et la galanterie ? Même pas un petit "bonjour mesdemoiselles" ? Au lieu de nous regarder comme si on était des entrecôtes. Ma sœur m'a attrapé le bras en essayant de cacher un autre sourire.

**- Bonsoir, Éric. **

Donc, il s'appelait Éric. J'aurais apprécié avoir cette information avant que Bill ne parte le voir... Je détestais être confrontée à l'inconnu, surtout quand je me sentais comme en plein milieu d'un champ de mine.

**- Tu ne nous présentes pas tes amies ? **demanda la blonde en nous dévisageant sans discrétion.

**- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Sookie Stackhouse et voici ma sœur Amy.** Toujours dans la politesse. A propos de ça, nos attitudes divergeaient complétement. Les deux vampires blonds ont échangé un regard qui m'a  
>donné envie de les gifler.<p>

**- N'est-elle pas charmante ?** s'exclama Éric à l'intention de Bill.

**- Pas spécialement,** dis je en le fixant.

Il a paru surpris. Le pauvre petit vampire sur son trône qui se fait jeter par une humaine... Même si je l'avais voulu j'aurais eu du mal à le plaindre. Puis, Éric a éclaté d'un rire sonore et jovial qui m'a instantanément mis le sourire aux lèvres. Après tout peut être qu'il allait me plaire...

**- Amy, Sookie, permettez moi de vous présenter Pam.**

Sookie a ouvert la bouche, mais Bill a resserré sa prise sur son bras. J'ai vraiment eu envie de lui en coller une quand j'ai vu la grimace de douleur de ma soeur.

**- Sookie aimerait vous poser une ou deux questions, **a-t-il dit.

Et moi ? Je sens le pâté ? Les deux vampires ont échangé un regard blasé.

**- Combien mesurent nos crocs et dans quel type de cercueil dormons-nous ?** a dit la dénommée Pam d'un air méprisant.

Ils commençaient vraiment à m'énerver, tous autant qu'ils étaient, à croire avoir la science infuse. Avant que Sookie puisse dire quelque chose, j'ai pris la parole.

**- Vous nous croyez vraiment assez pathétiques pour vous demander des trucs aussi grotesques ? Je croyais que les vampires étaient observateurs... Vous **

**avez dû louper le cours d'analyse du comportement des humains, durant vos cours du soir.**  
>Bon, c'était assez nul, comme réplique, mais j'étais énervée et la colère me faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi, parfois...Compton s'est encore plus tendu. Je me suis vraiment demandé s'il avait un bâton là où je pense. Ma sœur m'a fixée un petit moment. Quoi, j'ai encore fait une connerie ? J'ai tourné la tête pour voir la réaction du maitre des lieux, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre son visage je me suis retrouvée sous un vampire viking tous crocs dehors.<p>

J'ai vaillamment tenté de me dégager... sans grand succès. Il y a eu un grand silence dans le bar. Même si j'avais voulu regarder les réactions des autres (notez  
>que Bill n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger le petit doigt pour aider la sœur de sa petite amie... ah les hommes !), je n'aurais pas pu pour la bonne raison que, quand un vampire vous saute dessus, le seul truc a fixer... ce sont ses crocs. D'une longueur impressionnante (d'ailleurs je n'avais absolument pas hâte qu'il les enfonce dans ma peau). Instinct de survie oblige, j'ai tenté de placer une petite phrase.<p>

**- Euh...** (et le prix d'éloquence est attribué à...)**, je suis...**

**- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ca, **m'a-t-il coupée.

Un "sinon quoi?" a failli sortir malgré moi, mais j'ai sagement réussi à me contrôler. Malheureusement, pendant que je bridais mes paroles, mon  
>corps a fait des siennes, mon sourcil gauche s'est levé tout seul.<p>

Avant même que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, il était debout, moi sur son épaule (je confirme, il avait du être viking...). Je n'ai même pas cherché à me  
>débattre. Je sais reconnaitre mes défaites. J'en ai par contre profité pour mater sa magnifique paire de fesses que son pantalon en cuir moulait à la perfection.<br>Après tout, quitte à mourir autant mourir avec une belle image en tête. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	3. Et là c'est le drame

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Il a été jusqu'à son bureau, a fermé la porte violemment avec son pied, et il m'a posée sur son bureau. Il a eu droit à un regard perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Il a posé ses mains de part et d'autre de moi et il m'a fixée intensément. J'ai gentillement veillé à ne pas bouger un seul orteil durant son examen de mon humble personne.<p>

**- Qui es tu ?**

**- Euh... Amy. Ma sœur te l'a dit, il me semble**.Je me suis vaguement demandé si les vampires pouvaient avoir l'Alzheimer. Il a secoué la tête sans me quitter des yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as une odeur enivrante, tout comme ta sœur.**

**- Comme ma sœur ? COMME MA SŒUR ? C'est quoi cette technique de drague ?**

Bon d'accord je me suis un peu (d'accord beaucoup) laissé emporter, mais je n'aimais pas trop qu'on me compare à ma sœur. Tout le monde l'avait fait toute ma vie en découvrant à quel point Sookie était gentille, jolie et sage comparée à moi. Bien sûr, elle avait une réputation de tarée, mais ma réputation avait beaucoup plus de répercussion que la sienne.

Éric s'est encore approché de moi d'un air menaçant, ses jambes collées aux miennes, son visage a quelques centimètres du mien. Je me suis aperçue que j'avais arrêté de respirer, alors j'ai pris une grande inspiration sous son regard scrutateur. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée, (ce suspense était littéralement en train de m'achever), quand il a attrapé ma nuque et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me suis statufiée (je devais avoir les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes), mais dès que sa langue a essayé de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, je me suis accrochée à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai ouvert mes jambes pour qu'il prenne place entre elles, et il m'a renversée sur son bureau en enlevant au préalable ce qui aurait pu me blesser. Sa bouche a quitté la mienne et s'est dirigée vers mon cou. J'ai senti ses canines glisser contre ma peau et je n'ai pas pu retenir un gémissement.

C'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un a commencé à tambouriner à la porte. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui sauter dans les bras ou l'insulter. Dans le doute, je me suis abstenue de toute réaction. Éric a grogné contre ma peau, puis s'est relevé en réajustant sa chemise, que j'avais malencontreusement déplacée.

**- Quoi ? **a-t-il sifflé en ouvrant la porte.

C'était ma sœur, accompagnée d'un Compton qui essayait apparemment de lui faire quitter les lieux avant que ça ne dégénère. Heureusement qu'Éric me cachait avec son corps, car je ne m'étais toujours pas relevée. J'ai décidé qu'il était peut-être temps, et je suis descendue du bureau pour m'avancer vers la porte.

**- Il faut qu'on parte il va y avoir une descente de flic d'ici quelques minutes**, a dit Sookie, sur les nerfs.

Elle n'était donc pas venue voir si je servais de 4h à Éric. Vive la famille...

**- Comment le sais-tu ? **lui a demandé Éric, sceptique.

Je lui ai fait un regard significatif de derrière le bras du viking, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

**- Je suis télépathe. **

Pas besoin de voir la tête d'Éric pour sentir son intérêt soudain. Quelle cruche...

**- Ta sœur aussi? **

Je vais la massacrer... Je vais la massacrer... A petit feu, avec une hache bien aiguisée...

**- Non mais elle est...**

**- On devrait peut-être y aller avant de se faire arrêter, **ai-je dit pour la faire taire.

Au moment où je disais ca, nous avons pu tous clairement entendre "POLICE!",ce qui a sans nul doute appuyé ma remarque.

**- Prenons la porte de derrière. **a dit Éric.

Nous l'avons suivi dans un long couloir sombre et j'en ai profité pour pincer vicieusement le bras de ma sœur.

**- Idiote !**

**- Garce !**

C'est beau, l'amour entre sœurs...

Quand nous avons entendu des bruits de pas derrière nous, Bill a pris Sookie dans ses bras et il est sorti à la vitesse vampire. Heureusement, j'étais près de la sortie et celle ci menait directement à la ruelle dans laquelle j'avais garé ma moto. Comme je n'avais jamais été particulièrement chanceuse, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon sac dans le bureau d'Éric. Ce dernier s'est arrêté près de moi.

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? **

**- J'ai oublié mon sac à main dans ton bureau, je n'ai ni mes clés, ni mon porte-monnaie.** ai-je dit piteusement.

Il m'a observée d'un air amusé, puis la porte s'est ouverte et deux policiers en sont sortis. Éric m'a prise dans ses bras et il s'est envolé. Oui, envolé ! C'était la première fois (un peu normal) que je volais. J'ai légèrement paniqué en enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau de sa nuque et en cachant mon visage contre son torse.

**- Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**- Chez moi.** m'a-t-il répondu comme si c'était tout à fait normal que j'accepte d'aller chez un vampire que je connaissais depuis une heure, et tout ça en volant.

**- Écoute, Batman, je ne vais pas aller chez toi. Tu vas me déposer chez ma sœur et moi.**

Il m'a regardée de façon dubitative. Apparemment, il ne connaissait pas Batman... dommage.

**- Non.**

Ok. Et qu'est ce que je pouvais bien répondre à un vampire qui me disait ca de façon ferme et qui avait la possibilité de me lâcher dans le vide ? J'ai choisit la prudence.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ta sœur passera surement la nuit chez Bill par sécurité. Tu n'as pas les clés de chez toi puisqu'elles se trouvent dans mon bureau.**

**- Compton habite à 10 minutes à pied de chez moi, ca ne va pas me tuer d'aller chercher les clefs de ma sœur.**

Il a semblé réfléchir sérieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de me répondre.

**- Les policiers ont ta moto et tes papiers. Ils pourraient t'attendre chez toi. De toute façon, je ne te donne pas le choix ; demain soir, je te raccompagnerai jusqu'au bar et tu récupéreras tes affaires.**

Génial...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	4. chez Ikea

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>J'avais toujours le visage caché contre sa poitrine, j'ai donc su que nous avions "atterri" quand il m'a délicatement décrochée de son cou.J'ai regardé autour de moi pour découvrir ce nouvel environnement. Il n'a rien dit et a simplement attendu la fin de mon inspection. C'était une très belle maison, simple et blanche, avec un immense jardin. La propriété en elle-même était déjà gigantesque. A première vue, sa maison aurait pu abriter une bonne quarantaine de personne.<p>

**- Quelqu'un vit ici avec toi ? **

**- Pam a une chambre, mais elle ne vient que très rarement. Et tu es la première humaine que je vais autoriser à rentrer.**

Je me suis vaguement demandé s'il considérait ça comme une sorte d'honneur.

**- Comment fais-tu pour dormir ? **Je me suis dit qu'il allait surement me répondre "comme tout le monde", mais il a compris le sens de mes paroles.

**- Les fenêtres à l'étage ne laisse pas passer la lumière.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je passe la journée chez toi ?**

**- Je ne sais vraiment pas.**

Il semblait un peu perdu, aussi n'ai-je rien ajouté. Il m'a dévisagée, et je me demandais ce qu'il cherchait à voir. Nous sommes rentrés chez lui. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Un long silence s'est installé. Je me suis assise sur son canapé et il m'a vite rejointe. Trouvant sans doute mon mutisme anormal, il a relevé mon menton avec ses doigts pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

**- Ça va ?**

Bon, d'accord, c'était plutôt mignon qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sortir une remarque sarcastique :

**- Oh ! mais bien sur ! J'adore me faire séquestrer chez un quasi inconnu !**

Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ma remarque. Bizarrement... Il m'a lancé un regard noir et s'est légèrement rapproché de moi.

**- Je devrais peut être te tuer maintenant ; nous sommes loin du monde extérieur et je serais enfin débarrassé de tes remarques constantes.**

Là, j'avoue que j'étais un peu choquée. J'arrivais vraiment à mettre à bout les autres aussi facilement ? J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Sauf que j'avais un problème plus sérieux que le fait de retaper mon ego. Je venais d'énerver un vampire et je n'étais pas trop tentée par le plan hachage en petit morceau... (Pas ce soir, en tout cas).

**- Bon, d'accord, je suis désolée. Satisfait ?** ai-je dit en croisant les bras dans une attitude des plus puériles, j'en conviens.

**- Plutôt. **a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque qui m'a fait vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

**- Le chien ? **

J'ai essayé de plaisanter pour garder contenance, mais ma voix m'a fait défaut et elle est lamentablement partie dans les aigus. Il n'avait toujours pas détaché ses yeux des miens.

**- Où est-ce que je vais dormir ? **lui ai-je demandé en tentant de changer de sujet, et d'attirer son attention sur autre chose que moi.

**- Tu ne vas certainement pas dormir avant quelques temps. **a-t-il dit d'une voix suggestive.

Il s'est approché et a frôle mes lèvres du bout des 'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Je lui ai mis une baffe. Une des plus mémorable de toute ma vie, mais j'ai dû me faire plus mal que lui, apparemment. Il a affiché un sourire en coin qui m'a donné envie de lui en mettre une seconde, au risque de me casser le poignet. Il a attrapé ma main avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre et il a remis sa bouche sur la mienne, plus passionnément cette fois. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais il m'a mordule lobe de l'oreille, et j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur mon corps. Le traitre !

Je me suis cambrée contre lui en agrippant ses cheveux. Ses mains sont passées sous mon t-shirt, tandis que ses lèvres traçaient un chemin le long de ma mâchoire. Il s'est légèrement redressé, me mettant à califourchon sur lui. De ma position, j'ai bien pu sentir l'effet de son excitation, j'ai fait un léger mouvement avec mes hanches. Très intéressant. Mon T-shirt et le reste de mes habits ont très vite rejoins le sol, après n'ai pas spécialement trouvé ça juste, qu'il ait encore tous ses vêtements, et j'ai donc entrepris de l'en débarrasser. Quand je vous dis que je peux être sympa, parfois ! Le problème, c'est que des que j'ai enlevé sa chemise, ses jolis tétons roses m'ont fait de l'œil et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les mordiller. Il a poussé un grognement. Et je me suis amusée de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. J'ai posé ma main sur la bosse qui menaçait de faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon.

**- J'ai la vague impression que je te fais de l'effet. **ai-je haleté.

Il a renversé nos positions, et il m'a sourit. Ok, je pense que j'allais payer cette remarque. Sa main est lentement descendue le long de mon bassin jusqu'à attendre sa cible. Quand il a enfoui un doigt, puis un autre en moi, il a murmuré à mon oreille :

**- Je vois que la réciproque est vraie.**

Allez savoir pourquoi, cette remarque m'a donné envie de beaucoup plus. J'ai défait sa ceinture et je me suis agrippée à son pantalon des deux mains pour le faire suffisamment descendre. J'ai gémi son nom et il a tout de suite compris ce que je voulais. Ses doigts ont été très vite remplacés. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire :

**- Ah, ouais quand même ! **d'une voix agréablement choquée.

Je l'ai senti sourire contre ma peau pendant qu'il accélérait ses mouvements. J'ai fermement planté mes ongles dans son dos. Il a déposé des baisers glacés dans mon cou avant d'y planter ses crocs. Moi qui en avait eu peur tout à l'heure ! Je devrais peut être songer à l'énerver plus souvent. Nous sommes venus en même temps et il a juré dans un langue inconnu avant de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas bougé, profitant des effets que cette orgasme avait eu sur moi.

Dès qu'il a été prêt à nouveau, il s'est levé, toujours en moi et il m'a portée jusqu'à sa chambre pour continuer de s'amuser un peu et ce fut une nuit très longue...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	5. De surprise en surprise

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveille dans ses bras et ma première pensée cohérente (après le "putain ses fesses sont des œuvres d'art") a été "qu'est ce qui m'a pris?" Bon C'est sur que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre... C'était un dieu au lit. J'ai même envisagé après mon 3eme orgasmes de lui vouer un culte... Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde et il n'a pas compris pourquoi je me suis mise à rigoler tout un coup mais bon...<p>

Il dormait encore, j'ai donc judicieusement déduis qu'il faisait encore jour. Le problème c'est qu'il s'était enroulé autour de moi, comme si nous avions joué au twister juste avant. Je me suis lentement dégagée (non pas que je risque de le réveiller) et j'ai enfilé sa chemise. J'ai été prendre une douche pour soulager un peu mon corps courbaturé. Puis je suis descendue dans le but de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Il y avait un mot sur son frigo.

_Amy_

_Il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo et du café dans l'amoire pour toi. Attends que je me lève et je t'emmènerai chercher ton sac au bar._

_E-_

Au moins il ne se perdait pas dans les détails. D'ailleurs quand l'avait il écrit? Je ne l'avais pas quitté de la soirée... J'ai regardais l'horloge sur le mur. 17h, dans un peu plus d'une heure il serait levé. J'ai décidé de me préparer à manger. Pour mon plus grand bonheur j'ai trouvé des œufs et du fromages, parfait pour la flemmarde que j'étais. J'ai préparé mon omelette puis je me suis assise sur son canapé pour la savourer. J'ai allumé la télé au passage, c'était bien trop silencieux pour moi et j'ai zappé jusqu'à tombé sur une série qui m'a parut intéressante sur HBO (apparemment Éric ne se refusé rien il avait même le cable), generation kill apparemment.

J'étais totalement concentré sur cette série et surtout sur un dénommé Brad que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé et j'ai sursauté quand Éric s'est assis à coté de moi.

**-Tu aurais des habits pour moi?** lui ai je dit en lui montrant que j'étais juste en chemise.

Il a apprécié la vue pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux au ciel. Il s'est redressé et a quitté la pièce. Super. J'adore qu'on me plante la sans une parole. J'ai sauté du canapé pour le suivre et lui montrais à quel point j'aimais qu'on me laisse en plan (je vous ai dit que je faisais des choses stupides parfois?). Le problème c'est que je ne me contrôle plus quand je suis énervée, déjà que d'habitude j'ai du mal.

**-ERIC!**! j'ai crié. T**u peux arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule 5minutes?**

Il est apparu devant mot apparemment surpris par mon éclat de voix. Il a ouvert la bouche pour en placer une mais je l'ai coupé.

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses de me parler? Et pourquoi est ce que tu quittes subitement la pièce? **

Et accessoirement pourquoi est ce que ma voix venait de partir dans les aigus? Il a eu l'air perplexe pendant une dizaine de secondes qui m'ont parut sans fin.

**-Quoi?**

Tiens il avait retrouvé sa langue. Tant mieux elle pouvait être utile. J'ai brillamment réussi à brider toutes les images illustrant ceux que sa langue savait faire avant de répondre.

**-Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu as apprécié la soirée ou autre! D'ailleurs si tu fais ca il y a de grande chance pour que j'essaye de revenir jusqu'à chez moi a pied! Mais tu pourrais au moins arrêter de faire comme si je n'existais pas!**

J'ai eu une subite envie de me gifler d'avoir été aussi faible devant quelqu'un, surtout lui, J'ai tourné les talons bien décidé à rentrer chez moi en chemise si il le fallait, j'ai traversé la cuisine.

**-Ou est ce que tu vas?**

Je ne lui ai même pas fait l'honneur de lui répondre et j'ai continué mon chemin vers la porte d'entrée. C'était sans compter sur sa vitesse vampire je me suis retrouvé sur la table de sa cuisine sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

**-Maintenant tu te calmes! **Son ton était dur.** Regarde moi.** Et je l'ai fait non pas pour lui obéir mais pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui.

J'ai senti comme une aura m'envelopper quand j'ai regardé dans ses yeux mais j'ai facilement réussi à l'éloigner de ma tète. J'ai eu droit a un regard surpris.

**-Comment tu fais ca?**

**-Comment je fais quoi?**

**-tu résistes à mon influence. **OK la j'étais perdue, ca a du se voir a ma tète car il a précisé. **Les vampires ont une sorte de pouvoir qui s'apparente à l'hypnose et qui permet de suggérer des émotions aux êtres humains ou de modifier leurs mémoires dans certains cas.**

Ça expliquait comment ils avaient fait pour garder leur secret si longtemps. Pratique. Manifestement il attendait toujours une réponse.

**-Comment est ce que tu veux que je le sache? Je ne savais même pas que vous pouviez faire ca.**

Logique imparable. Il m'a encore observé. J'en ai eu assez et j'ai lâcher un gros soupir qui l'a fait sourire.

**-Pam a laissé des vêtements ici, j'étais parti t'en chercher avant que tu ne m'agresses.**

C'est pas trop tôt. Je suis resté sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec une robe en cuir noir. Je suis descendu, je lui ai prise des mais une expression renfrognée sur le visage et je suis partie jusqu'à sa salle de bain en notant au passage son sourire narquois. J'allais vraiment finir par lui mettre un coup de poêle si il continuait comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis revenue dans la cuisine et j'ai vu qu'il avait enfilé sa veste en cuir, il m'a galamment aidé à mettre la mienne.

**-Ma voiture est resté au Fangtasia, on doit y aller par la voie des air.**

WOOOUOU moi qui adore ca... J'ai docilement accepté qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Et le trajet jusqu'à son bar s'est fait dans le silence. Nous étions tout les deux plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Les siennes se sont apparrement conclu par le fait de devoir m'embrasser à l'atterrissage. Je me suis laissé faire, je ne suis qu'une faible femme et il embrasse vraiment comme un dieu. Cette dernière réflexion m'a replongé dans mon envie de lui vouer un culte et j'ai ris contre sa bouche.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as? **Ses lèvres touchaient encore les miennes.

**-J'étais en train de me demander si tes anciennes conquêtes avaient crée une secte à ta gloire. Du genre Hystérique psalmodiant des "Éric est grand! Louons Éric" Enfin tu vois le genre.**

Il m'a regardé bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire en mettant son nez dans mon cou.

J'ai alors vue deux policiers s'approcher de nous l'un deux une chaine en argent dans la main l'autre qui paraissait surtout s'ennuyer. Avant qu'Éric ne puisse les entendre arriver (il semblait très intéressé par l'odeur de ma peau), le plus petit a réussi a s'approcher suffisamment pour lui accrocher les mains. Des que l'argent a touché sa peau il a gémit de douleur et il s'est retrouvé sur le sol. Apparemment le petit était un nerveux et il a sorti un pieu en bois pour menacer Éric.

**-Pourquoi est ce que vous l'arrêtez? **j'ai demandé d'une voix ferme.** Il n'a rien fait de mal**. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

**-Il allait vous mordre! **Il m'a jeté un regard qui m'a fait comprendre a quel point les mordues le dégouté.

**-C'est faux! **

Le flic qui s'ennuyait n'a pas réagit mais l'autre a lâché Éric toujours attaché avec des chaines et il s'est approché de moi les menottes à la main.

**-Ne la touchez pas! **a grogné Éric, ce qui m'a bizarrement fait plaisir.

Le petit nerveux s'est retourné le pieu à la main et je l'ai vu prendre son élan, sans réfléchir j'ai regardé le pieu et je l'ai envoyé d'un simple geste de la main a l'autre bout de la ruelle. Les 3 Hommes m'ont fait un regard choqué. Et je me suis intérieurement maudite. Le blasé de service a enfin réussi à sortir de son état quasi catatonique et il a forcé son coéquipier à monter dans la voiture. Je me suis empressée de libérer les poignets d'Éric. Juste à temps pour le retour du flic.

**-Qui êtes vous? **

-**Amy Stackhouse. **Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de lui mentir.

-**Et bien mademoiselle Stackhouse je suis l'agent Kaz Maone et vous me devez une explication.**

**-Elle nous en doit une a tous. **a ajouté Éric.

Merde. J'allais devoir parler de mes pouvoirs au moins à Éric il ne se laisserait pas facilement berné.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Une review me ferait plaisir.  
><strong>_


	6. la route 666

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors comme ça tu fais de la télékinésie. <strong>m'a demandé Éric un insupportable (mais au combien sexy) sourire aux lèvres.

Vampire et observateur impressionnant, j'ai grincé des dents en me retenant de lui sortir une remarque sarcastique de mon cru. A la place, j'ai bredouillé comme une pré-pubère excitée.

**Et bien..hum..oui.**

Très pertinent et éloquent comme toujours. Essayer de leur mentir n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Le policier n'a même pas paru surpris mais il ne s'est pas séparé de son masque de froideur. (à croire que Compton avait des adeptes.)

**- Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé parce que?**

**- Je sais pas moi peut être parce qu'on se connait depuis moins de 24 heures et que j'ai déjà eu une vue plongeante sur tes crocs? **Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens.

**-Et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de me donner une vue plus que plongeante sur ta personne?**

Bon OK touché. Il va vraiment falloir que je songe à contrôler ma libido moi. J'ai rougi en croisant le regard du flic qui affichait désormais un air goguenard. J'ai baissé la tête et serré les poings. Où étaient les bonnes vieilles barres de fer quand on en avait besoin?

**Ça doit expliquer pourquoi tu m'as attiré... Ton odeur doit avoir un lien avec tes pouvoirs.**

Si je m'y attendais à celle là... J'ai joué la carpe pendant plusieurs minutes.

**-En gros... Si je te comprends bien. Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que naturellement, sans ma télékinésie, je ne t'aurais même pas attiré? **Ai-je sifflé mais j'étais plus blessée qu'autre chose.

Ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. J'ai donc passé mes nerfs sur la seule autre personne présente.

**Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ?**

Je ne l'ai même pas laissé répondre (Je fais souvent ça non?). J'ai attrapé mon sac et j'ai couru jusqu'à ma moto avant de me mettre à frapper un vampire viking et un officier de police en fonction. Je risquais d'avoir de très léger problème si je me laissais (encore) guider par mes pulsions. Comme hier soir d'ailleurs, stupides hormones.

J'ai sorti mes clés et démarré ma moto. Arrivée au bout de la rue, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié mon casque, décidément il allait vraiment falloir que je pense à m'acheter de la mémoire.

...ET un GPS accessoirement parce qu'au bout de 5 minutes de route... J'étais totalement perdue dans Shreveport. De mieux en mieux...

J'étais sur le point de m'arrêter pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un quand je l'ai aperçu. Éric dans le ciel qui apparemment me suivait. C'est trop demandé 5 minutes de tranquillité? J'ai accéléré avec la ferme intention de retrouver mon chemin et d'arriver à atteindre ma porte avant lui afin de lui claquer bien fermement au nez. J'en jubilais déjà. J'ai tourné et je me suis retrouvée sur une bretelle d'autoroute. Trop occupée à observer Éric du coin de l'œil, je n'ai pas vu la voiture arrivée quand je me suis engagée et elle m'a percutée de plein fouet.

oOoOoO

Le problème avec les motos c'est que l'on est pas des masses protégées quand on a un accident, surtout quand on a oublié son casque.

J'ai vu les phares de la voiture juste avant de me la prendre dans le flanc gauche et j'ai littéralement volé à 10 mètres de là en me fracassant la tête contre le bitume. Tout était plutôt flou après ca, je ne voyais plus que des ombres et je n'entendais que des murmures. Même la douleur ne m'a pas atteint (pour une fois que j'avais de la chance... enfin tout est relatif.). J'ai miraculeusement réussi à déplacer ma main pour essuyer le liquide qui coulait de mon front. J'ai fermé les yeux quand j'ai senti quelqu'un me soulever. Ma main valide s'est accroché à sa chemise en gémissant de douleur. OH OH mauvais signe mes nerfs n'étaient plus anesthésiés.

**-Amy? Amy? Ouvre les yeux! **Une voix familière visiblement inquiète.

Quand la douleur s'est totalement réveillée et que j'ai senti chaque cellule de mon corps souffrir. Je me suis rendue compte que mon nom, cette voix et tout le reste ne signifiaient plus rien pour moi et que je préférais garder les yeux fermés pour accélérer le processus.

La personne à caler ma poitrine contre son torse, me maintenant avec un bras ferme contre elle. J'ai senti un liquide coulait dans ma bouche qui a commencé à éloigner le brouillard qui m'entourait. Après tout, je n'allais peut être pas mourir. Je me suis agrippée à la source de ce remède. Et peu à peu la douleur a quitté mon corps.

Quand je n'ai plus eu mal du tout, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis rendu compte que je tenais un poignet (très beau le poignet soit dit en passant). Je buvais du...sang? J'ai immédiatement cessé de m'en alimenter avec une moue écœurée sur le visage.

**-Amy? **C'était la voix d'Éric. Si j'avais eu son sang ça signifiait que j'étais un vampire?

**-Tu n'as pas osé me faire ça? **J'ai tourné ma tête pour voir son visage à défaut de pouvoir me lever (son bras serrait mon corps, me gardant contre lui) Il a eu l'air surpris par mon éclat de voix.

**-Faire quoi?**

**-Tu m'as transformé en vampire abruti! **J'ai lâché cette phrase d'une traite et j'ai du reprendre mon souffle. MON SOUFFLE? Je respire? J'ai mis ma main sur ma poitrine et j'ai senti mon cœur battre. **Je ne comprend pas.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas donné suffisamment de sang. J'ai juste cherché à te soigner! **Il paraissait blessé par mon attitude. Je me suis sentie blessée aussi. Pourquoi? Je l'ai vu reprendre son calme et ce sentiment a disparu. J'étais totalement paumée.

**-Qu'est ce que ton sang fait exactement**? J'ai réussi à me lever, profitant de son inattention.

**-Il t'a soigné. **Scoop du jour bonjour.

**-Et? Effets secondaires? **Ça aurait vraiment était trop facile s'il n'y en avait pas eu.

**-Nous sommes liés**. Je l'ai regardé perplexe mais il a anticipé ma question. **J'ai bu de ton sang et tu as bu le mien. Cela a crée un lien. Je peux sentir tes émotions si elles sont fortes et tu peux sentir les miennes. Je peux aussi te localiser, savoir à peu près où tu te trouves.**

Tout s'explique.

**-Et c'est tout?**

**-Non... Ta libido va augmentée. **Super comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez élevée**. Et tu vas être de plus en plus attirée par moi. **Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de mal comme ça...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	7. Conflits

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Donc je récapitule. Je suis lié par le sang a un vampire viking, patron de bar, beau comme un dieu et que je connais depuis 24h? Formidable... Ce même vampire qui me regarde depuis plusieurs minutes pendant que j'absorbe cette information. J'ai tâté tout mon corps tout en réfléchissant pour vérifier que je n'avais rien perdu en cour de route. Visiblement Non. J'ai enfin réussi lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.<p>

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Pourquoi est ce que je t'ai sauvé la vie? **Il m'a regardé comme si je venais de lui parler Chinois.

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as lié à toi? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as soigné? Pourquoi moi?**

Déluge de questions. Il a cherché ses mots avant de se lever et de prendre mon menton dans ses mains. Puis Il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

**-Tu es ..spéciale. Pas essentiellement par ton don mais aussi par ta façon d'être. Tu n'as peur de rien et tu te bats sans arrêt. Bien sur tu as aussi un caractère insupportable et tu parles trop.** J'ai eu droit a un très jolie sourire qui a étiré le coin de ma bouche en réponse.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça?

**-Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas négligeable non plus, tu pourrais aussi m'être très utile par la suite. **Alors comme ca messieurs essaye de rééquilibrer les choses après ce moment tout en guimauve? Mais après tout pourquoi pas? Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'exercer ma télékinésie.

**-Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à couché ensemble et que tu viens probablement de me sauver la vie que nous sommes ensemble. **(à la place de probablement lire sure a 100%)

**-Nous avons un lien! **a t'il grondé. **Tu m'appartiens!**

Je me suis senti... comme une vache (comparaison étrange mais mon dernier neurone est mort), comme du bétail ou un objet. J'étais peut être marqué au fer rouge quelque part...Il faudrait vérifier ca.

**-Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie! Je suis un être humain, avec une conscience et des pensées! Je n'appartiens à personne**. J'ai croisé les bras dans une attitude des plus puéril. **De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec un vampire agressif, arrogant et menteur!**

A travers notre lien j'ai senti qu'il était plus qu'en colère mais il y avait une autre émotion sous-jacente beaucoup moins forte certes mais présente. Il étais vexé. Il a lâché mon menton et m'a fait un regard menaçant. Il m'a observé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me répondre.

**-Tu n'en vaut pas la peine. **Il avait dit ca d'un ton neutre et glacial.**  
><strong>

Glurps. J'ai avalé ma salive. C'est fou a quel point quelques mots peuvent être si blessant. D'accord je l'avais bien cherché mais allez savoir pourquoi ca m'a fat plus mal dit de cette façon que si il l'avait dit avec fureur, en me criant dessus par exemple.

Et sans même me lancé un regard, il est parti vitesse vampire. Et je me suis retrouvé seule au milieu de nulle part. J'ai commencé à marcher, je en savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Mes larmes ont dévalé mes joues silencieusement. Peut être à cause du choc post traumatique ou a cause d'autre chose... Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en ville, une cabine téléphonique en vue. J'ai tapé le numéro de chez moi et Sookei a décroché à la 2émé sonnerie.

**-Oui? **Elle avait l'air épuisé.

**-C'est moi... Il faut que tu viennes me chercher. **Tout ca avec des sanglots dans la voix. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient la eux?

**-AMY! **soulagement dans la voix alors que je chialais... **Ou est ce que tu es? Je te croyais morte! La police a appelé en me disant que tu avais eu un accident de moto qu'elle était détruite **Ça m'a fait de la peine pour ma moto. **et que tu étais introuvable. Qu'est ce qui s'est passée? **

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai su ou j'étais. devant le Honey PIe ou nous allions manger avant la mort de mes parents...

**-Je suis à Monroe, devant le honey pie. **Elle allait m'interrompre**. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Viens me chercher. **Je détestais être si suppliante et si dépendante mais j'avais juste besoin d'être chez moi en sécurité.

Je me suis assise sur un banc et j'ai attendu qu'elle arrive. Des qu'elle est sorti de voiture elle m'a étouffé dans un câlin et j'ai refermé mes bras autour d'elle. J'avais besoin de réconfort et ça me tuer. Nous sommes montées dans sa voiture et je lui ai tout raconter, absolument tout. Ca devait être la première fois que je me confiais si pleinement à quelqu'un mais sur le moment je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui importait c'est qu'elle était la à m'écouter alors que je n'avais jamais été tendre avec elle.

Elle n'a fait aucune remarque sur mon nouveau lien de sang et je me suis demandé depuis quand elle s'était décoincer. Puis j'ai aperçu sur son cou des marques de crocs. Aussi étrange que ca puisse paraitre ca m'a remonté le moral. Enfin Sookie était une femme.

**-Alors? C'était comment? **j'ai montré la morsure avec ma main et elle a rougi.

**Très bien. **Je me suis doutée que c'est tout ce qu'elle me dirait. j'ai donc renoncé a insister afin de garder ma précieuse salive pour moi.

Arrivée dans la maison, je me suis endormie sur mon lit en moins de 10secondes, habillée et couverte de sang. Le lendemain, le réveil a été douloureux malgré le sang de vampire qui était dans mes veines. J'ai été prendre une douche et quand je suis revenue ma sœur était en train de changer mes draps. J'avais l'impression d'être une pauvre petite chose fragile qu'il fallait materner. J'ai mis près d'une semaine pour convaincre ma sœur que j'allais bien qu'elle pouvait arrêter d'être comme ca.

A la fin de cette semaine j'en ai eu assez et je suis partie au merlotte pour voir d'autres personnes, J'ai toujours aimé discuter avec Sam, il était toujours objectif. Lafayette me faisait rire et il faisait vraiment de la super cuisine. Seule point noir de ma soirée, Arlene une serveuse qui est venue se plaindre larmoyante de s'être fait poser un lapin par son fiancé.

Après cette belle soirée je suis rentrée chez moi et la porte était ouverte. Je me suis mise en mode ninja et j'ai poussé la porte, inquiète. J'ai entendu ma sœur crier et j'ai couru dans la cuisine, elle était au sol, Réné (le fiancé d'Arlene... Tu m'étonnes qu'il lui ai posé un lapin...Il avait mieux a faire..) au dessus d'elle un couteau à la main. J'ai réagit avec toute la colère qui m'habitait depuis quelques jours et j'ai envoyé la lame directement dans sa poitrine. Il m'a fixé étrangement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de notre cuisine. J'ai relevé ma sœur tremblante.

**-Il est mort? **m'a t'elle demandé sous le choc.

**-Oui.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	8. culpabilité et envie de meurtre

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**Mini D ^^ salut ma mini! merci merci j'écris la suite maintenant. *mange les chocoeric  
><strong>

**Abeille il faut que je retrouve ou j'ai foutu mon chapitre1 sur mon Pc pour le corriger. ^^  
><strong>

**Anna! ma jumelle de cerveau ^^ J'essaye l'action mais tu me connais quand je peux profiter d'Eric...**

**Anne voisine ^^ pas etonnat? mdr bizarre pas mon genre =P  
><strong>

**Pourquoi toutes les personnes qui me reviews sont d'hypno? Oo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Après ca deux choses se sont produites en même temps, ma sœur s'est mise à sangloter et Compton a débarqué<strong><em>.<em>** Comme j'avais bien appris ma leçon, je me suis aperçue que Bill et Sookie devaient être lié par le sang comme Eric et moi. Bill a regardé le cadavre de Réné puis il a pris Sookie dans ses bras. J'ai trouvé ca plutôt mignon mais la vue du sang qui été arrivé jusqu'à mes pieds à bizarrement détruit cette impression. compton a pris le visage de ma sœur entre ses mains.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**

**-Il... Il... Il a essayé de me tuer quand Amy est arrivée... et elle..elle..elle l'a tué.** tout ca en sanglotant une torture...

**-Pourquoi s'en est t'il pris à toi? **Très bonne question.

Étant sure de ne pas pouvoir supporter une autre phrase entrecoupé de sanglot, je lui ai dit mentalement.

_-Explique moi. _Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait pendant que Bill nous observait silencieusement.

**-Sookie a lu dans l'esprit de Réné. **Il m'a jeté un regard dubitatif. **Réné le cadavre. **J'ai précisé puisqu'il avait l'air long a la détente.** Donc elle a lu que celui ci voué une haine au mordue. c'est lui le meurtrier de Maudette et Dawn. **Et de sa propre sœur mais je n'ai pas vu de raison valable pour lui dire.** Et comme tu lui a fait de jolies traces dans le cou, il a essayé de la tué. **

En résumé, c'était ca**.** Sans compter le fait que ce charmant garçon avait l'intention d'attendre mon retour pour me faire subir le même sort. Du coup le peu de culpabilité que je ressentais, s'était envolé. Il l'a embrassé et je me suis détournée, légèrement écœurée pour regarder à travers ma fenêtre. J'ai vu une grande silhouette entre les arbres, mon lien m'a informé que c'était Éric, je sentais sa présence maintenant que j'y faisais attention. Pourquoi était il la? Je lui ai souris mais il s'est retourné et il s'est enfoncé dans la foret. J'ai bruyamment soupiré et les deux tourtereaux ont pris ca pour eux. Tant mieux.

**-Il serait peut être temps d'appeler la police? non? **Je me suis nonchalamment appuyée contre mon évier.

Ça a presque fait sourire ma sœur. Bill a sorti un téléphone et a expliqué la situation à la police. Après, j'ai passé plusieurs heures a répondre à leurs questions. Ils étaient assez sceptiques... Logique vu comment la lame était enfoncée dans sa poitrine.. Mauvais angle, pas plausible du tout. En bref, quand ils sont enfin partis, suivit par Compton (YOUPIE!) ma sœur a entrepris de laver le sang.

**-Laisse moi t'aider. **Je ne savais même pas ou se trouvait le balai mais bon.

**-Non va dormir, je sais que tu as horreur de ca. **Pas faux.

Dans mon extrême (et rare) gentillesse, je lui ai fais un thé. elle avait aussi besoin de manger mais je me doutais qu'elle n'aurait pas d'appétit après ca. Donc je suis allée me coucher. C'était sa façon de se calmer, elle avait toujours fait ca. Quand Gran était morte, elle avait planté un potager dans le jardin et elle y avait travaillé plusieurs jours d'affilés.

Les jours suivants, elle s'est lentement remise de ses émotions. Les Stackhouse ne devaient vraiment pas avoir de chance, il ne manquerait plus que Jason attrape une MST... Les policiers ont abandonné leurs recherche, après tout nous étions dans une petite villes et l'auteur des meurtre était 6pieds sous terre à l'heure actuel. Bill passait presque tout les jours pour mon plus grand malheur et j'ai très vite suggéré à ma sœur de passer plus de temps, hors de la maison avec lui J'en ai profité pour aller en ville avec la voiture de Sookie afin de m'acheter une nouvelle moto.

Le meurtre avait eu lieu, il y a deux semaines quand on me la livra enfin. Le problème c'est que je n'avais toujours pas de casque et que le mien était assez spécial sentimentalement. Aussi ai je sauté sur l'occasion quand Sookie m'a dit qu'elle irait au Fangtasia (pour affaire vraisemblablement) ce soir la. J'ai du m'assoir à l'arrière de la voiture de Compton et supporter sa musique ringarde. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'achète un Ipod. Quand nous sommes arrivés au bar, je me suis étrangement sentei nerveuse, je n'avais pas revue Éric depuis mon accident (si on ne compte pas le bref aperçu la nuit du meurtre. Ma vie est pleine de rebondissement...)

C'était encore la vampire blonde, Pam a l'entrée.

**-Bill, nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt. Et pas autant entouré. **Elle m'a jeté en regard glacial en disant ca et je me suis un peu sentie exclue pour le coup.

**-Amy a insisté, elle doit récupérer son casque de moto et elle avait envie de boire un verre. **J'ai serré mes poings. Mais bien sur repousser tout la faute sur moi...tellement facile Compton.

**-Ton casque? Il est dans le bureau d'Éric. Je suppose que tu sais ou il se trouve. **Elle a sourit méchamment et je me suis vaguement demandée pourquoi avant de m'engager dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à son bureau.

J'ai tapé mais personne ne m'a répondu, j'ai donc ouvert la porte. Et j'ai vu Éric qui se faisait violemment une fille sur son bureau. Si elle aimait la violence, elle allait surement apprécier mon poing dans sa tronche. Il s'est arrêté quand il m'a vu, surpris. Sa pouf s'est légèrement tortillée pour voir ce qui se passait. (moi Jalouse? meuh non..). Pourquoi j'étais jalouse au faite? Tant de questions sans réponses j'avais l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau en plein cour de philo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	9. Réglement de comptes

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**TATA! salut ma cece ^^ merci ^^**

**abeille ^^ C'est même plus longue a la détente a ce niveau la ^^ elle est sookiesque **

**anna ^^ met la sauce Eric? NC quist smiley éléphant ^^**

**kaly! my skars! tu aimes le eric pas billesque? oO *va se faire taper***

**galswinthe salut oui je sais mais j'arrive pas a virer sookie des indications. quelqu'un peut m'aider? en faite il y aura normalement si je change pas d'avis. Une sorte de compétition entre les deux sœurs ^^**

**mini ^^ le suspense fait parti intégrante de true blood (dit elle en se rappelant la fin de la saison 4)**

**anne Un fan club vraiment? =)**

**godric! chuuuut mdr faut pas le dire! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai ouvert la bouche comme un four puis je me suis détournée d'eux. J'ai cherché mon casque du regard sans succès. J'ai senti des larmes de rage monter ce qui m'a encore plus énervé. Saleté de cercle vicieux! J'ai respiré un grand coup pour me calmer. Me calmer de quoi , je vous le demande!Je ne comprenais même pas ma réaction mais je savais qu'Éric devait ressentir tout ca a cause de ce fichu lien de sang... Je ne pouvais même pas connaitre ses émotions, les miennes étaient vraiment trop excessives et je suis encore monté d'un cran dans la fureur.<p>

Après avoir soigneusement détaillé la pièce de long en large (sans jamais regarder dans leurs directions directement) J'ai du me résoudre à lui parler.

**-Ou est mon casque? **Je suis parvenue à le dire sans aucune trace d'émotion et j'étais à deux doigts de m'applaudir mais ça risquait de gâcher ma crédibilité.

Il n'a pas répondu. Il était hors de question que je le regarde si c'est ce qu'il attendait il pouvait toujours aller se gratter avec une brosse en argent! Et là je reste polie!

**-Ou est mon putain de casque Éric?** Ton légèrement hystérique. Mauvais signe je commençais à perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs.

**-Dans l'armoire derrière toi. **Oula lui aussi n'était pas comme d'habitude Il n'avait même pas réagit à ma façon de lui parler!

J'ai ouvert le meuble et récupéré mon précieux casque puis je me suis dirigée vers la porte et j'ai senti ses doigts glacés agripper mon poignet.

**-Ne me touche pas! Je sais exactement ce qu'elles ont touchés et je n'ai pas envie d'attraper une MST à cause de ta pu... à cause d'elle!**

J'ai essayé de me dégager sans sucés et mes larmes ont commencé à couler.. Deux fois en si peu de temps, j'ai vraiment eu envie de mettre un coup de poing dans le mur. Il les a essuyé du bouts de ses doigts mais j'ai tourné la tête.

**-Laisse moi tranquille!**

**-Je ne comprend pas Amy.**

**-Tu ne comprends pas quoi? **Et si j'ai paru exaspérée c'est parce que je l'étais.

**Ta réaction! Tu m'as pourtant bien fait comprendre que je n'étais rien pour toi!**

Mais quel abruti!

**-Et ca n'a pas changé maintenant LACHE MOI!**

-**Tu sais que je peux savoir ce que tu ressens? **Me prendrait il pour une quiche?

**-Ah bon? C'est pas possible! c'est fou ça quand même!**

**-A cause du lien de sang.**

Oui en faite il me prenait vraiment pour une conne. J'ai faillit sortir un panneau avec écrit SARCASME dessus. En plus, ca m'aurait permis de lui jeter dans la tronche.

**-Je sais merci! Peut être qu'on pourrait avoir cette conversations loin de ta pouf? **Peut être qu'on pourrait aussi ne jamais l'avoir.

**-Elle n'est plus dans la pièce depuis au moins 5minutes. **

ou "comment passer pour une conne en dix leçons"

**-OK. **Je sais pitoyable.

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et sans attendre d'invitation est entré. Sookie! J'ai ressenti une immense bouffée d'amour pour elle. Le viking a (enfin) lâche mon bras et je me suis vite rapprochée de la porte.

**-Tu as demandé a Bill de m'amener ici? Tu avais besoin de moi et tu ne savais pas prendre ton téléphone?**

Je lui en ai tapé 5 mentalement et elle m'a fait un sourire. Que je lui ai rendue quand j'ai vu Éric totalement perdu et que je me suis dit que ca ne montait pas vite au cerveau.

**-Oui. Pam. **Il avait presque chuchoté le nom de l'intéressée mais en moins d'une seconde, elle était devant la porte.** Ferme le bar et amène Bruce.**

**-Oui maitre. **J'ai grimacé en entendant ce léger ton soumis. Je connaissait peu Pam mais ca n'avait vraiment l'air d'être son genre de se plier à la volonté de quelqu'un.

Quand tout a était fait, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant un humain à lunette en sueur et je l'ai observé pour éviter de regarder Éric. Pam, Bill et un autre vampire que j'avais vu au bar l'autre nuit nous ont rejoins.

**-Amy, Sookie, je vous présente Longshadow. **Il a montré le barman. **Et voici Bruce** et l'humain.**, notre comptable. Soixante mille dollars ont disparu** **de la caisse. J'aimerais que tu l'écoutes Sookie.**

**-Et ensuite? **

**-Ensuite je demanderais à la personne de nous rendre l'argent. **C'est cela oui. **Et si je peux prouver le vol je remettrais le coupable à la police bien sur.** Le fait que ma sœur soit blonde ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne comprend rien! J'ai voulut lui faire un regard menaçant si il continuait à se foutre d'elle mais j'ai tenu bon et j'ai gardé mes yeux rivés sur Bruce.

**-Faisons un marché. **Je me suis braquée, elle allait vendre son âme au diable. la cruche**! Si tu tiens parole et que tu laisses la police s'occuper du voleur, je t'aiderais cette fois ci et à l'avenir.**

Long silence. J'ai tourné ma tête vers ma sœur

_-Tu es folle ou quoi? Passer un marché avec Éric! Il n'a aucune parole! _Bon d'accord je lui en voulais encore un peu (voir beaucoup).

_-Oui je sais.. Mais je n'avais pas le choix! Je n'allais pas le laisser tuer quelqu'un à cause de moi._

J'ai haussé les épaules pas convaincue._  
><em>

_-Un jour , il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te préoccuper des autres pour t'occuper de ta propre sécurité._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains alors que je t'aide aussi!_

QUOI? Quand est ce qu'elle avait fait ca?

_-Pardon?_

_-Tout a l'heure avec Éric, j'ai entendu ce que tu pensais et je suis venue t'aider._

J'ai légèrement grogné en fuyant son regard. J'avais l'habitude qu'elle fasse ça mais d'habitude je n'étais jamais aussi mal quand elle "m'écoutait". J'ai essayé mais je savais que ça ne servais à rien de lui cacher mes pensées. Je me suis rendu compte que le silence avait continué pendant notre "conversation" et que tout les vampires présent nous regardaient fixement.

**D'ailleurs qui te dit que le coupable est humain?** A demandé Sookie pour mettre fin à ce silence.

**-Je suppose que si aucun humains n'est responsable, il faudra en effet chercher de ce coté.**

L'atmosphère est devenu plutôt pesante après ça.

**-Alors tu acceptes notre marché?**

**-Oui. Maintenant écoute Bruce.**

Elle s'est penché sur lui et a pris son poignet. Puis elle est restée immobile plusieurs secondes avant de le déclarer innocent. Quand Bruce est parti Pam a fait rentrer une humaine blonde rachitique.

**-Oui maitre? **a t'elle dit en entrant ce qui lui a valu ma désapprobation immédiate.

**-Ginger cette femme a des questions à te poser.**

Des que ma sœur l'a touché, elle a poussé un grand cri hystérique et je me suis mordue les joues pour ne pas rire.

**-Pam, retiens la. **Sa voix ne permettait aucune contestation.

Sookie s'est concentrée pendant plusieurs minutes et je l'ai regardée inquiète. D'habitude elle savait tout en quelques secondes.

**-Elle connait le coupable, celui ci la mordue.**

Elle a regardé derrière elle et a jeté un regard significatif au barman. Celui ci a directement foncé sur elle et j'ai envoyé ma sœur voler a l'autre bout de la pièce pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve sur sa trajectoire. Le problème c'est que maintenait j'étais en plein dans sa ligne de mire. J'ai levé les mains pour utiliser à nouveau mes pouvoirs cette fois sur lui mais il a continué à avancer vers moi et je me suis retrouvée (encore) sous un vampire tout crocs dehors. (décidément les vampire de ce bar avait un gout prononcé pour cette position.) Putain qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel? Mes pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur les vampires? Et j'apprends ca maintenant!

J'ai mis les mains au dessus de mon visage pour me protéger comme je pouvais mais tout un coup le vampire s'est raidi. J'ai regardé à travers mes doigts écartés, surprise d'être encore en vie quand il a commencé à se vider de son sang, sur mon visage et mon t-shirt préféré. J'ai coupé ma respiration et j'ai fermé mes yeux. Je les ai réouvert quand j'ai senti une paire de bras froids me serrait contre un torse. J'ai relevé les yeux et j'ai vu que c'était Éric.

J'ai passé mes mains derrière sa nuque et je lui ai donné un baiser. Oubliant complétement sa trainée, le fait que j'étais couverte de sang et que j'étais censée le détester à ce moment très précis. Car Je venais de faire une découverte

Merde... Je crois que je l'aime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	10. Dodo moto boulot

**Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est la propriété de Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me rendre ce baiser. Ses crocs étaient très largement sortis et ils m'ont légèrement entaillé la lèvre. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence... Moi contre un mur avec un vampire viking qui s'accrochait à ma hanche et mes cheveux à m'en faire mal.<p>

**- Aie !**

Au même moment, Bill a poussé un soupir très sonore. OK, c'était réglo; il me rendait la monnaie de ma pièce.

Je me suis détachée d'Éric et j'ai souri à Compton, qui paraissait surpris. Un peu logique; ça devait être la première fois que je ne lui faisais pas ma tête de blasée. Le blond a gardé un bras derrière mon dos et je me suis appuyée sur lui. Je commençais vraiment à être crevée.

**- Et bien c'était une soirée... intéressante, **a dit Sookie en me regardant comme si j'étais une espèce de fantôme.

**- Tu saignes.**

Elle avait une coupure sur son bras gauche. Sang... Vampire... Il valait peut être mieux que je la prévienne.

- **Oui, je sais; tu m'as envoyée sur un meuble.** (Elle m'a fait un grand sourire). **Merci.**

Ça devait vraiment être la première fois qu'on me remerciait pour avoir fracassé quelqu'un dans le mobilier mais bon.

**- Éric... tu devais nous demander quelque chose d'autre ? **Bill et sa voix glaciale.

**- Non pas spécialement. **

Charmante façon de congédier quelqu'un.  
>Bill et ma sœur se sont donc dirigés vers la sortie et je leur ai emboîté le pas. Éric m'a rattrapée et a mis ses deux mains derrière mon dos avec un regard dubitatif.<p>

**- Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

**- Je suis venu en voiture avec Compton.**

**- Je pourrais te déposer, comme l'autre nuit. **Levage de sourcils suggestif.

**- Non... **(Il a affiché une expression propre à me convaincre de passer la nuit avec lui). **Je passerais demain. Avec ma moto promis.**

Il a semblé réfléchir quelques secondes, puis a attrapé mon menton entre ses doigts pour me donner un baiser. Je me suis détachée à regret.

**- Évite de détruire encore une autre de tes motos.**

Il a grogné cette phrase avec un visage quelque peu préoccupé.

**- De toute façon, si ça arrive, tu viendras à ma rescousse, Superman.**

Et après un dernier clin d'œil j'ai rejoint ma sœur.

Nous roulions vers Bon Temps quand ma sœur a brisé le silence.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?**

**- Ben, là on roule jusqu'à la maison et je suppose que tu repars avec Compton.**

Gros soupir.

**- Je parle de toi et Éric. **

Bonne question dont je n'avais pas la réponse. De toute façon, vu le conducteur de la voiture, j'aurais préféré ouvrir la porte et me jeter sur l'autoroute plutôt que de répondre.

**- Alors ? **C'est qu'elle insiste, la blonde !

**- J'en sais rien.**

Le reste du trajet s'est passé dans le silence et je commençais sérieusement à me demander si Bill sortait plus de deux phrases par heure**. **Ils m'ont déposée devant la maison et, comme prévu, j'y suis restée seule. J'ai jeté mon pauvre T-shirt irrécupérable à cause de tout ce sang et pris une douche en me disant que ce serait bien d'avoir un grand viking blond pour me frotter le dos. Puis, je me suis encore écroulée sur mon lit sans même me mettre sous la couette.

_J'étais sur le toit d'un bâtiment, au dessus d'une ville que je ne connaissais pas. Une sorte d'adolescent brun me regardait avec un petit sourire qui ne s'accordait pas avec la peine dans ses yeux._ _J'ai aperçu ma sœur dans mon champ de vision avec sa robe à fleurs, celle du soir de ma rencontre avec Éric. Elle aussi avait l'air triste et je voyais bien qu'elle retenait ses larmes. _

_**- Amy ? **__Je me suis tournée vers l'adolescent._

_**- Tu t'occuperas de lui, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de qui il parlait et je l'ai regardé, un peu perdue. Ma sœur a attrapé ma main comme si l'émotion était sur le point de me submerger. Bizarrement, je me suis aperçue que mes joues étaient humides. _

_**- Je pars avec deux humaines à mes cotés. Des humaines qui m'offrent leurs larmes. 2000 ans d'existence (**EUH QUOI ?!) **et la race humaine me surprend encore. **_

_Le soleil est apparu et l'adolescent a enlevé sa chemise, puis s'est dirigé vers le rebord. J'ai fait un mouvement instinctif pour l'arrêter mais ma sœur m'a dit :_

_**- Laisse-le. C'est son choix.**_

_Et le vampire s'est consumé au soleil._

Mon réveil a sonné. J'avais un rendez vous pour une offre d'emploi (ben oui je n'allais pas vivre sur l'héritage de mes parents et de ma grand mère toute ma vie, surtout que je n'avais droit qu'à 1/3.). J'ai un minimum tenté de m'habiller normalement et j'ai enfourché ma moto jusqu'à Monroe, au _honey pie_ que j'avais vu la nuit de mon accident (j'y avais vu une sorte de signe peut être.) J'ai poussé la porte et je me suis dirigée vers le comptoir, d'où un homme plutôt dégarni m'observait.

**- Je suis venue pour le travail.**

Il a continué à m'observer sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes.

**- Le poste est déjà pris.**

Et il ne savait pas se servir d'un téléphone pour me prévenir ? Quand je pense que j'aurais pu faire la grasse mat.

**- Génial... Et me prévenir vous aurait cassé un bras ? Ou les œufs sous vos bras vous empêchent déjà de les bouger ?**

Il a ouvert la bouche, étonné. Il ne devait surement pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un, surtout une femme, lui parle comme ça. Je lui ai fait un regard noir et je suis rentrée chez moi finir ma "nuit".

J'ai entendu la sonnette en bas.

**- Sookie, va ouvrir, **ai-jecrié dans mon état comateux, à peine sortie du sommeil.

Elle n'a pas répondu, et j'ai dû me résigner à descendre ouvrir la porte après la troisième sonnerie. J'ai attrapé mon peignoir pour éviter de descendre en sous vêtements

C'était Éric. J'ai ouvert la porte, surprise.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Il est 2h du matin. Tu étais censée passer au Fangtasia. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue ? **

Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Il paraissait très énervé même.

Attendez... 2h du mat ?! J'ai regardé l'horloge derrière moi. Ah, bah, oui effectivement; j'avais vraiment dormi tout ce temps.

**- Je suis désolée, ok ? Je ne me suis pas réveillée. **

**- Tu as dormi toute la journée ?**

L'étonnement a commencé à prendre le pas sur la colère.

**- Oui, comme toi. Il va falloir t'y habituer, mon pote. Je dors plus que je ne suis éveillée. En faite je suis sortie pour aller à un entretien d'embauche ce matin.. Mais le poste était déjà pris.**

J'ai légèrement eu les nerfs en me rappelant de tout ce temps perdu.

- "**Mon pote" ? **(Il n'aimait pas ce surnom ? Bizarre...) **Tu peux toujours travailler au Fangtasia, tu sais?**

Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé en faite. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser... J'étais complètement à sec, avec le remplacement de ma moto.

**- C'est une idée. Pourquoi pas ? Et quel sera mon travail ?**

**- Laisse moi entrer, je pourrai t'expliquer plus en détails ce que seront tes nouvelles fonctions. **

Oula, j'ai eu des frissons jusqu'au fin fond de mon anatomie.

Je l'ai regardé, étonnée qu'il me demande alors que ma porte était ouverte et qu'il aurait pu déjà être à l'intérieur. Puis, j'ai eu une illumination (oui, ça m'arrive), et je me suis rappelée que Bill avait eu besoin d'une invitation pour rentrer dans la maison. Mes lèvres se sont mises toutes seules en position narquoise.

**- Il te faut une invitation pour rentrer chez un mortel, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui... **

Il a du sentir mon amusement, parce qu'il m'a observée plusieurs secondes, se demandant sans doute ce que j'allais faire. J'ai reculé un peu.

**- Amy ! **

Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement, et je me suis mise à rire.

J'ai enlevé mon peignoir et je lui ai fait un regard de pure luxure. Il a accroché ses mains sur les côtés de ma porte. Je me suis lentement déshabillée sous son regard.

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Laisse moi entrer, MAINTENANT !**

Ses crocs étaient complètement sortis et il gardait ses yeux rivés sur mon corps.

**- Éric...**

Le suspense ne lui a pas du tout plu. J'ai sagement décidé de le laisser venir à l'intérieur avant qu'il soit tellement énervé et qu'il ne détruise ma maison pour rentrer.

- **Entre.**

En moins d'une seconde, il avait écrasé sa bouche sur la mienne et je me suis retrouvée contre l'escalier, ses mains sculptant mes courbes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes***_


	11. tout est une histoire de robes!

**Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est la propriété de Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Ma tête était posée sur son torse glacé et je traçais ses muscles avec mes doigts.<p>

**- Et bien c'était... intéressant.** _Lire sauvage à la place d'intéressant_.

J'allais être courbaturée demain matin, ça promettait d'être sympathique.

**- Je pense que demain tu vas devoir me masser pour compenser.**

Il a ri en même temps que moi et j'ai déplacé ma tête pour voir son visage.

**- Je n'y vois aucune objection, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que tu n'en auras pas besoin d'un autre, le jour suivant.**

J'ai levé un sourcil intéressée.

**- Ah bon ? Explique-moi ça...**

Son sourire est devenu carnassier quand il a roulé pour être au dessus de moi.

**- Disons que si je te touches là...** (Il a caressé ma cuisse). **Ou encore, là. **Son autre main est remontée le long de ma taille. Ses lèvres étaient tellement proches des miennes qu'à chacun de ses mots elles se frôlaient.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ça. **

Sa main droite s'est rapprochée de ma poitrine pendant que l'autre descendait dangereusement vers mon bas ventre.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera, ensuite ?**

Mon souffle était saccadé et j'essayais vaillamment de ne pas accélérer les choses.

**- Tu sais exactement ce qui va se produire...**

Sa voix s'est faite encore plus suggestive et mes ongles se sont instantanément enfoncés dans la peau de ses épaules.

**- Peut être... que tu pourrais me montrer ?** Je me suis mordue les lèvres quand j'ai senti ses mains juste là où il le fallait. J'ai attrapé sa nuque et j'ai lentement fait passer ma langue sur sa lèvre. Il a grogné et a rentré un doigt en moi. **Si tu t'arrêtes, je te jure que je te tue !**

**- Oh, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. **Et de deux. Je me suis violemment cambrée pendant que ses dents mordillaient mes mamelons.

Bon, d'accord, si ça ce n'était pas de la torture (très agréable, mais bon). J'ai attrapé sa verge et j'ai imprimé un petit mouvement qui lui a fait beaucoup d'effet.

**- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?**

Il n'a pas été contre puisqu'en moins d'une seconde il avait relevé mes jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et il était en moi.

**- Oh, mon Dieu ! Éric !**

Impossible pour moi de dire quelque chose de cohérent... Ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles je me suis cassé la voix à crier son nom, il m'a rapidement retournée et j'ai senti sa langue sur ma nuque se rapprocher de ma carotide, dans laquelle il a fini par mordre, me permettant d'atteindre mon apogée en même temps que lui.

**- Tu n'as pas été viking pour rien, toi ! C'était un pillage en bonne et due forme !**

Il a éclaté de rire et m'a collé contre son torse.

**- Tu sais que tu serais magnifique en robe ? **

Et il la sortait d'où, cette remarque ?

**- Mouais. **

Pas convaincue du tout.

**- Tu devrais peut être me laisser t'en acheter une que tu vois ce que ça donne. **

Hum, non merci.**  
><strong>

**- Pas question ! Si tu m'en achètes une je te préviens elle va me servir de sortie de douche...**

Il n'a rien dit pendant plusieurs minutes en tortillant mes cheveux avec ses doigts. Puis il a poussé un gros soupir. Il s'est détaché de moi et s'est levé du lit. J'ai pu admirer le panorama jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère ses vêtements et qu'il commence à s'habiller. J'ai fouillé un peu a travers le lien pour voir si je l'avais vexé ou énervé mais rien.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

J'avoue j'étais un peu inquiète de voir mon Dieu du sexe viking ne pas parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Et il l'a bien sûr senti. Il s'est penché sur moi en boutonnant sa chemise et il m'a donné un baiser qui m'a donné envie de le ramener sur moi.

**- Le jour va se lever, il faut que je rentre à Shreveport et que je règle certaines choses. Dors, petite marmotte.**

Je me suis empressée d'obéir. Et je me suis réveillée plusieurs heures après. Seule. Ce qui était tout à fait logique, mais ce qui m'a aussi poussée à encore plus m'enrouler sous ma couette. J'ai courageusement essayé de sortir de mon état comateux suffisamment longtemps pour regarder mon réveil. 14h34. Il allait falloir que je me lève. Comme chaque matin (ou plutôt après-midi), j'ai décidé qu'une douche allait forcement m'aider à y voir un peu plus clair.

Quelqu'un a sonné alors que j'en étais encore à me détendre sous un torrent d'eau chaude. Saloperie de sonnette ! J'ai accroché une serviette autour de moi et je suis lentement descendue, en cherchant des yeux le peignoir que j'avais balancé dans la pièce hier. Il était sur un pot de fleur (je sais, très original comme rangement). Après l'avoir un peu dépoussiéré, je l'ai enfilé et j'ai ouvert la porte à mon impatient visiteur qui venait de sonner pour la 5ème fois.

Il s'agissait d'un homme en costume qui avait définitivement l'air morose. Il portait un paquet dans ses mains et cette mission n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui plaire.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je suis Bobby Burnham, je m'occupe des affaires de Monsieur Northman durant la journée. **

Les affaires de qui ? Avant que je ne puisse le lui demander, il m'a tendu la boîte.

Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai découvert une robe noir, vaporeuse. Ma nouvelle tenue de serveuse, apparemment. Il y avait un petit mot avec.

_Amante._

_J'ai demandé à Bobby de passer vers 15h pour te laisser le temps de dormir. Tu commences à travailler au Fangtasia ce soir à 20h. Je suis sûr que cette robe va très bien t'aller._

_E-_

Mr Northman était donc Éric... Mais quel fourbe ! Il avait trouvé le moyen de m'obliger à porter une... Il allait me payer ça ! J'ai remarqué que le dénommé Bobby louchait peu discrètement sur le décolleté de mon peignoir.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Un pourboire ?**

Il a vraiment paru surpris et après un au revoir confus il a regagné sa voiture au pas de course. Bien. Je suis montée essayer cette fichue robe et je devais avouer qu'elle ne m'allait pas trop mal. La porte d'en bas à claqué et j'ai entendu les pas familiers de ma sœur dans l'escalier. Elle a ouvert ma porte et s'est brusquement arrêtée en détaillant ma tenue.

**- Tu as rendez vous dans un cimetière ? **

Mais c'est qu'elle avait de l'humour, en plus.

**- Très drôle ! Non, je me suis trouvé un travail. **

Le travail était venu a moi, plutôt, mais bon...

**- Tu vas organiser des enterrements ? **

Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures soeurette. Elle m'a fait un grand sourire narquois.

**- Bon ben quand tu auras recraché ton clown, je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer.**

Je l'ai vu résister à l'envie de me ressortir une blague de son cru. Elle s'est assise sur mon lit.

**- Vas-y. Dis-moi tout.**

**- Je suis la nouvelle serveuse du Fangtasia. **

Elle a éclaté d'un grand rire qui paraissait plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

**- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? **(Elle a étudié mon visage quelques secondes et le sien s'est fermé). **Ça va pas, ou quoi ? Tu vas travailler dans un bar à vamp ? Tu as pensé au fait que tu allais devoir bosser de nuit ?**

_Ben non, non, écoute. Je m'étais dit que les vampires adoraient sortir au soleil pour jouer les barbecues géanst._

**- Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Tu devrais peut être vérifier la connexion entre tes neurones.**

**- C'est dangereux, Amy ! Après tout ce qui nous arrive en ce moment. **(Multiple tentatives de meurtres, accidents...) **Tu trouves encore le moyen d'être encore moins en sécurité !**

- **Je suis en sécurité ! **

J'ai hurlé cette phrase. Je détestais quand elle me maternait ! J'ai réussi à me calmer un peu.

**- Et je sais me défendre toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de me retrancher chez moi pour être en sûreté. **

Bien sûr, un vampire viking de 2 mètres de haut n'était pas une protection négligeable non plus.

**- De toute façon quoi que je dise tu as déjà pris ta décision...**

**- Exact.**

**- D'accord, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose je te jure que je te ressuscite pour te re-tuer derrière ! C'est clair ?**

**- Limpide. **(Je lui ai fait un grand sourire).

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée a regarder des films de vampires en nous marrant comme des baleines. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé de moment comme celui ci. Vers 18h30, je suis remontée me préparer et j'ai mis le paquet : talons aiguilles, maquillage, porte jarretelles (vengeance, cher viking.) Quand je suis descendue, Sookie m'a fait un grand sourire.

**- Tu es très belle comme ça.**

**- Je ne ressemble plus à un croque mort ? **Je lui ai tiré la langue.

**- Si, toujours. Mais tu en es un sexy. **Elle a fait une brève pause. **Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire : Éric nous a convoqué Bill et moi, ce soir. **Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. **On se reverra là-bas.**

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis partie pour ma première journée en tant que serveuse du Fangtasia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes***_


	12. premier jour

**Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est la propriété de Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Je suis arrivée là-bas un peu en avance et j'ai réussi à ne pas me perdre (je me demande toujours comment d'ailleurs). Il faisait déjà nuit, les journées étant plus courtes en hiver. J'ai garé ma moto dans l'allée et je suis rentrée en quatrième vitesse par la porte de service pour retrouver un peu de chaleur avant de me transformer en glaçon (robe et moto, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise combinaison). Je suis directement tombée sur Pam, qui portait une robe rose qui moulait parfaitement chaque partie de son anatomie. Elle m'a jeté un long regard significatif avant de me sourire, les canines pointant sous sa lèvre.<p>

**- Pas d'humeur pour un trip lesbien, Pam, et je ne pense pas que je le serai un jour. J'aime les hommes et ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour moi. **

Ce qu'Éric surtout faisait plus que merveilleusement bien.

**- Les femmes peuvent aussi beaucoup pour toi. Tu devrais essayer un jour.**

Non merci, je passe mon tour. Un vampire chaud comme la braise (ce qui est vraiment paradoxal) s'occupait déjà de mon cas en ce moment.

La main de Pam s'est baladée sur mon bras gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint mon cou.

**- Pendant que je te tiens. J'avais quelque chose à te dire.**

Oulla ça sens le sapin, cette histoire. Ses doigts se sont resserrés et j'ai vraiment fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire une monstrueuse crise de panique.

**- Écoute moi bien, petite humaine. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Éric te trouve pour accepter de passer plus d'une nuit avec toi. Peut-être a cause de tes fichus pouvoirs, peut être qu'il y a autre chose. Mais il est le shérif de cette zone et mon créateur. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te vider de ton sang si tu mets ça en péril. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

Limpide. J'ai entendu un bruit de porte vers la droite, puis la voix de mon sauveur.

**- Pam, lâche-la, **a dit Éric d'une voix froide.

Ses mains se sont desserrées de mon cou et je suis lamentablement tombée sur le sol. Pam a haussé les épaules et est sortie du couloir en me lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement. Mon souffle et mes battements de cœur étaient si affolés que j'ai dû fermer les yeux quelques instant pour parvenir à me calmer. J'ai senti l'air bouger autour de moi. J'ai soulevé mes paupières, Éric venait de s'accroupir devant moi. Sa main a doucement caressé ma joue.

**- Ça va ?**

Parfaitement, j'adore me faire menacer de mort.

**- Et ben ! Faut vraiment pas la chercher...**

**- Elle ne te touchera plus. **

J'espère, parce que si à chaque fois que j'ai un contact physique avec elle je me retrouve à 30 centimètres du sol...

**- Au moins, je suis prévenue. Je sais à quoi m'attendre.**

J'ai réussi à lui sourire et il m'a aidé à me mettre debout. Il m'a observée quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je t'avais dit que tu serais très bien en robe.**

Ce type avait un vrai don pour changer de sujet et toujours avec son sourire narquois que j'avais envie de lui arracher du visage.

**- Hum... Non, pas du tout.**

Il a senti que je mentais, et il est devenu encore plus triomphant. Il y a vraiment des claques qui se perdent. Il m'a doucement collée au mur avant de m'embrasser. Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte après quelques secondes et il a levé un sourcil interrogateur.

**- Être surprise en train d'embrasser le séduisant patron par une de mes collègues ne va pas m'aider pour mon premier jour.**

Et puis j'allais sûrement avoir une très grande envie de lui arracher sa chemise, s'il continuait comme ça. Il a poussé un soupir totalement inutile et s'est éloigné de moi.

**- Suis moi. **

Oui, chef. Bien, chef.

Il m'a conduite dans la salle principale du bar, puis il m'a présenté les autres serveuses humaines. Il y avait bien sur Ginger l'hystérique, que j'avais déjà vue une blonde plutôt maigrichonne, mais qui affichait un sourire très engageant : Anna et une grande brune à l'air morose qui s'appelait Chloé. Il m'a expliqué le fonctionnement du bar et les "mesures de sécurité" que je devais respecter avec les autres vampires. Puis le bar a commencé à se remplir et il s'est assis sur son "trône".

J'ai remarqué qu'il surveillait mes gestes du coin de l'œil, j'ai donc décidé de me venger pour cette histoire de robe. J'ai pris une démarche qui faisait volontairement rouler mes hanches quand je m'approchais ou m'éloignais de lui, tout en me penchant suffisamment sur mes tables pour qu'il ait un aperçu de mon porte-jarretelle. Quand je lui ai jeté un regard, j'ai remarqué que ses crocs étaient totalement sortis et qu'il me fixait intensément. OK, en fait, c'était gênant : j'avais l'impression d'être un bifteck.

Je me suis dirigée vers la réserve pour aller chercher une bouteille pour le nouveau barman vampire, Chow. Dès que j'ai franchi la porte j'ai senti un vampire très dur qui me collait contre le mur

**- Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ?** a dit Éric en baladant ses mains sur mes courbes.

**- Assez.**

J'ai répondu en passant ma main sur son entrejambe. Il a grogné et m'a complètement écrasée entre le mur et lui. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille quand il a écrasé sa bouche sur la mienne. Je sais, très mauvaise idée, mais je n'étais plus vraiment en possession de tous mes moyens. La voix de Pam s'est élevée de derrière la porte.

**- Éric ! Bill et Sookie sont là. On a un problème.**

Qu..QUOI ? Je suis descendue de mon perchoir viking et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son bureau. Ma sœur était allongée sur le canapé, son dos meurtri par de très longues et sanglantes tranchées.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **ai-je hurlé en m'agenouillant devant elle.

**- Je suis censée être un message pour Éric. Un message d'une femme dans la forêt...**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans la forêt ?!

**- Et l'expéditrice était obligée de faire un carnage ? C'est sa définition d'un argument de choc ?**

Tout le monde a ignoré ma remarque et m'a laissé m'énerver seule.

**- A quoi ressemblait cette femme ?** a demandé Éric calmement.

Ce sentiment de quiétude s'est peu à peu transmis à travers le lien. Cela devait être la première fois que je lui en étais reconnaissante.

**- Elle avait l'air d'une folle... Cheveux emmêlés, bouche couverte de sang, bâton bizarre et elle avait une espèce de cochon sauvage avec elle.**

A ce point là, « folle » n'est même plus un adjectif suffisant.

**- UN PORC ?** nous sommes exclamés Eric et moi en chœur.

Pam est revenue avec une femme vraiment minuscule, en blouse de médecin, portant un sac qui avait l'air d'être plus lourd qu'elle. Elle s'est approchée de ma sœur et elle a touché les plaies sur son dos, la faisant crier de douleur.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? **ai-je demandé, folle de rage de voir les larmes de douleurs de ma sœur.

**- Je suis le docteur Ludwig**.

J'ai hoché la tête, légèrement rassurée.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

**- Elle a été empoissonnée.**

**- Ahhh ça explique pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, **a dit ma sœur, ce qui a considérablement augmenté mon stress.

**- Oui, et très prochainement.**

Très rassurant...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes***_


	13. prises de sang

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**Un peu court désolé je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Il y a surement un moyen d'éviter ca!<strong> J'ai crié en sentant mes yeux devenir vraiment humide. La main d'Éric est venue se poser sur mon bras.

**-Avez vous déjà entendu parler des dragons de Komodo? Leur gueule grouille de bactéries. Eh bien, les blessures de ménades sont tout aussi toxiques. Le dragon de Komodo mord ses proies et se contente de les suivre en attendant que les bactéries fassent le travail pour lui. Quand elles en ont finis, vous n'êtes déjà plus qu'à l'état de cadavre : son diner est prêt. Quant aux ménades, Les souffrances prolongées de leurs victimes ne rendent le jeu que plus attrayant à leurs yeux. **a dit le docteur Ludwig sur un ton détaché. Ma sœur allait mourir et elle nous faisait un cour de Science Nat...

**-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? **a demandé Compton, légèrement paniqué.

**-Je peux désinfecter les plaies, mais le poison sera toujours dans ses veines. Il faut lui faire une transfusion complète : je vais la vider de son sang pour le changer intégralement. C'est un boulot pour les vampires. **Elle s'est ensuite tourné vers les trois vampires présent dans la pièce. **Si vous avalez même une seule goutte de son sang vous le paierez cher. Quand j'en aurais finis chacun de vous lui fera une prise de sang a tour de rôle. Ensuite je lui ferai une transfusion. **Je n'ai même pas réussi a être jalouse du fait qu'Éric allait "boire" de son sang. Tout ce qui importait à ce moment précis c'était de la sauver.

**-Du sang humain. **A précisé ma sœur.

**-Si Éric peut faire jouer ses relations pour l'obtenir... **

**-Elle aura le mien. On a le même groupe sanguin.** J'ai dit subitement**. Soignez la.**

Ils ont hoché la tête et la, la naine a fait un truc qui m'a totalement choquée. Elle s'est penché sur ma sœur et a commencé a lui lécher le dos. J'ai faillit vomir. Je me suis retournée et j'ai caché ma tête dans le torse d'Éric. Il m'a entouré de ses bras. Et je suis resté comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'entende ma sœur lui demandé si le message de la ménade était une déclaration de guerre. En effet très bonne question.

**-Non pas exactement. **a mystérieusement répliqué mon viking.** Commencez maintenant, elle est en train de changer de couleur.**

J'ai jeté un œil a ma sœur, son teint était jaunâtre et maladif. J'ai lâché Éric**. **J'ai même faillit littéralement le jeter prés du canapé pour qu'il se dépêche. Bill et lui ont délicatement soulevé Sookie et ils se sont tout les deux assis sous elle avant de l'assoir dans une position assise précaire car elle venait de s'évanouir.

Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je en crois pas qu'elle aurait supporter d'être la poitrine a l'air en face d'autant de monde**. **Bill a planté ses crocs dans sa jugulaires pendant quelques secondes avant de craché le sang dans une sorte de bassine que lui a tendu le docteur Ludwig. Éric a récupéré Sookie en matant largement les seins de ma sœur. J'ai grogné doucement et il m'a fait un regard penaud avant de prendre lui même sa rasade de sang.

Pendant que les vampires la vidé de son sang, le docteur Ludwig a prélevé le mien. J'avais une sainte horreur des aiguilles et j 'ai vraiment du prendre sur moi pour cette prise de sang.

**-Il va falloir vous trouver quelque chose a mangé. Et désolé mais vous en pourrait pas dormir avant plusieurs heures.. Vous allez devoir trouver un moyen de rester éveillé.** J'ai jeté un regard à Éric. Je savais très bien comment de pas m'endormir. Il a senti mes émotions et il m'a adressée un sourire plein de promesses.

UN peu faible j'ai réussi a titubé jusqu'au fauteuil de bureau d'Éric. Après plusieurs minutes, Éric a lancé un regard significatif a Bill et celui ci l'a suivit dans le bar. Je suis restée seule avec ma sœur inconsciente. Le son de sa respiration qui me berçait. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre le dossier de la chaise. Et j'ai continué de l'observé. Je me suis vaguement dit qu'il allait falloir lui trouver des vêtements. Et ca a était ma dernière pensée avant que je ne tombe endormi contre avis médical.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	14. Oupssss

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**Ayé j'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire ^^ et normalement la semaines prochaine vous aurez également un chapitre... alors heureuse? ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillée avec un gout de sang dans la bouche. J'ai tâté ce qui m'entourait avec mes mains. Apparemment j'étais dans un lit. J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais plongé dans le noir, j'ai continué a déplacer mes mains jusqu'à trouver un interrupteur. J'étais dans la chambre d'Éric puisque celui ci était endormi nu prés de moi.<p>

Je me suis vaguement demandée comment j'étais arrivée la. Tout en bavant (au sens figuré bien sur) sur le charmant viking qui me servait de compagnon de chambre actuellement. Après être parvenue a sortir de ma phase fantasme, je me suis souvenue de tout. Et j'ai su que j'avais de gros problèmes. Déjà il fallait que je sache comment allait ma sœur mais je n'avais pas de portable. J'aurais bien été la voir mais ni elle ni moi ne savions exactement ou était la maison d'Éric vu que j'y étais allée par la voie des airs. Ensuite, mon problème majeur était que j'allais devoir supporter un immense vampire blond qui allait être d'humeur massacrante parce que je m'étais endormie (mais ou va le monde !). Oui bon d'accord il m'avait été fortement conseillé de rester consciente! mais me laisser seule avec ma sœur évanouis alors que je venais de donner mon sang n'étais pas non plus malin! J'ai puérilement croisée les bras dans une attitude défensive comme si nous étions déjà en train de nous disputer.

Je suis sortie du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Sous l'eau chaude de la douche triple jet d'Éric (oui monsieur ne se refuse rien) j'ai commencé a mettre au point un plan extrêmement bancal pour éviter de me disputer (encore) avec un ancien viking. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je me suis figée. Quand on parle du loup... Il allait falloir que je fasse vite. Je suis nonchalamment sorti de la douche nue et ruisselante pour affronter son regard meurtrier qui s'est légèrement adoucis quand il a baladé ses yeux sur mon corps. Mais il a conservé une attitude hostile.

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire qui n'a eu strictement aucun effet (j'étais vraiment déçue, j'avais travaillée dessus depuis mon arrivé dans la douche). J'ai commencé à m'avancer vers lui jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres de lui.

**-Amy, Est ce que tu te rends compte de.. **A t'il grondé avant que je ne le coupe en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, il n'a pas vraiment réagit mais quand j'ai attrapé sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, je me suis retrouvée encore une fois collée au mur avec sa langue dans ma bouche et ses mains sous mes fesses. Je me suis accrochée à ses épaules et j'ai entouré son bassin avec mes jambes. Quand j'ai senti qu'il s'éloignait pour parler, j'ai rapidement mis la main sur sa longueur. Il a grogné puis a écrasé sa bouche sur la peau de mon cou avant de descendre jusqu'à mes seins. Il a déplacé mes hanches et il est entré en moi rapidement.

Après je n'ai plus vraiment était capable de penser à quelque chose de cohérent (si j'en avais déjà été un jour capable ce qui est fort improbable.) Ça a été brutal, ca a été sauvage, ca a été le pied total.

30 minutes plus tard, quand je suis enfin parvenue à reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur mes émotions et Éric sur ses instincts. Je me suis aperçue que j'avais faim. Je suis descendue suivi d'Éric et je me suis fait une omelette (oui ma flemminchite aigu a la vie dur). Pendant que je mangeais dans un total silence Éric tapait je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Il a levé les yeux vers moi quand il a remarqué que je l'observais et il m'a fait un sourire narquois que je lui ai rendu.

-**Bien joué. Tu devrais toujours penser à désamorcer les situations comme ça. **Il a levé un sourcil suggestif.

**-J'étais justement en train de me dire que je devrais t'énerver plus souvent... **Et pour ça j'avais un véritable don apparemment. Je me suis demandée si il était exploitable. Par exemple pour participer à Incroyable Talent. J'ai du y renoncer. Dommage j'aurais bien eu besoin d'argent.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais? ** J'ai montré son ordinateur, curieuse.

**-Je vérifie que tout est OK pour notre départ pour Dallas. **Euh Dallas? J'avais loupé un épisode?

**-Quand? ** Ai je demandé faute de mieux.

**-Ce soir.**

**-Et tu comptais me prévenir quand? 5 minutes avant de partir? **Centième dispute depuis notre rencontre non? En tout cas je ne devais pas en être loin.

**-Si tu ne t'étais pas stupidement endormi hier soir frôlant le coma au point que j'ai du te donner de mon sang tu l'aurais su.** En effet pas bête. J'ai tenté de faire profil bas en mordant dans une pomme. Pitoyable.

**-Et pourquoi est ce qu'on y va?**

**-Pour retrouver quelqu'un. Sookie et Bill seront aussi du voyage.**

**-Et pourquoi est ce que _je _viens?** Il allait finir par se laisser de mes questions non?

**-Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser 5 minutes seule sans que tu mettes ta vie en danger. **première réaction? C'est Mi-gnon. Deuxième réaction. En faite pas du tout, il me prend vraiment pour une quiche de haute compétition.

**-C'est totalement faux. ** Réponse très mature je sais mais je n'avais pas trouvé mieux. **Qui doit on retrouver? ** Ai je demandé dans une lamentable tentative pour changer de sujet.

**-Un Shérif vampire Texan.** Il n'a rien ajouté me laissant dans un mystère total façon Cluedo.

-**Et nous nous en chargeons parce que? ** Essayez de tirer les vers du nez a un vampire et vous verrez a quel point ma situation est difficile.

**-Parce que. ** Vous voyez? Une réponse fondamentalement pertinente.

**-Et tu comptes me laisser voyager en peignoir ou j'ai droit a des vêtements? ** Il a poussé un soupir.

**-Pam a été faire les magasins pour toi. Les vêtements sont dans la chambre.**

Je m'attendais au pire... et j'avais raison. Du choix j'en avais, énormément même. Mais il n'y avait que des robes. Aucun jean, aucun t-shirt. J'en aurais presque pleurer. J'ai enfilé une robe tout en fusillant du regard Éric et son sourire supérieur. Connard.

**-Tu sais que je vais être dans l'obligation de botter tes jolies petites fesses? **Il avait le culot de continuer à sourire. Il s'est penché vers moi et a dit dans mon oreille d'une voix qui suintait la débauche.

**-Tu t'y mets quand tu veux amante.**

**-Tu te rends compte que je ne vais jamais réussir à marcher avec ces... trucs. **J'ai montré les chaussure à talon aiguilles que Pam m'avait choisit. **J'ai le droit a un appel ou je suis cloitrer ici jusqu'au départ monsieur le maton?**

Il m'a tendu son téléphone en riant. Et je me suis empressée d'appeler Sookie pour qu'elle me ramène une de mes paires de bottes. En attendant j'allais devoir me contenter de mes affreuses chaussures de serveuse du Fangtasia.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, nous sommes parti pour aéroport afin d'atteindre Dallas grâce a Anubis Airline. Je passais mon temps à tirer sur le bas de ma robe sous le regard amusé d'Éric qui a finis par mettre sa main sur la mienne pour me faire arrêter.

**-Tu es très belle, détends toi.**

**-Bien sur. **J'ai grommelé en fixant le pare brise. **Je pari que toi aussi tu serais très mignonne en robe. ** Ironie quand tu nous tiens. **De toute façon cite moi une seule chose qui ****ne te met pas en valeur?**

**-Je porte très mal les chapeaux. **J'ai levé les bras au ciel en mimant ma défaite et pris une expression choquée.

**-OH quel horreur votre majesté comment faite vous pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule avec votre couronne?**

Il a éclaté de rire, avant de m'embrasser et de quasiment me porter jusqu'à l'avion. En route pour Dallas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	15. Dallas, ton univers impitoyable

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**Voila! Un chapitre plus conséquent pour compenser le dernier :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quand nous sommes arrivés à Dallas, il faisait jour. J'étais avec ma sœur chargée de veiller sur les cercueils de nos vampires. Même si j'aurais volontiers ouvert celui de Bill pour lui permettre de faire bronzette, mais il rendait heureux ma sœur apparemment donc j'y ai renoncé. J'ai donc rengainé mes envies sociopathes et soutenue le regard noir de Sookie. Tout en accélérant le pas.<p>

J'étais presque arrivée a la voiture quand je me suis aperçue que ma sœur ne me suivait plus. Et pour cause un homme la tiré par le poignet dans la direction opposé.

**-Vraiment incapable de rester loin des ennuis. **J'ai grommelé en courant vers eux. J'ai agrippé le bras du faux prêtre (oui oui il était déguisé en prêtre...)

**-Vous serez la prochaine a être sauvé. **M'a t'il dit en dégageant son bras. J'ai éclaté de rire, je sais mais je ne suis qu'un femme faible.

Il m'a regardé surpris laissant le temps à ma sœur de partir maintenant qu'il avait un peu relâché la pression sur son bras mais elle n'a pas bougé. Cruche.

_-Dégage de la et dépêche toi! _J'ai crié mentalement.

Elle a couru vers a voiture. Le faux prêtre a paru surpris... abruti. Apparemment énervé il a fait une des plus grande erreur de sa vie, selon moi. Mon stock de patience était déjà dangereusement bas avant qu'il ne me gifle. Quand il l'a fait j'ai soufflé comme un taureau avant de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de l'aéroport. Merci la télékinésie. J'ai surpris le regard étonné des personnes autour de moi. Quoi il n'avait jamais vu Wonder Woman?

J'ai tourné les talons et couru vers la voiture à mon tour.

**-Ça va? J'ai vu qu'il t'avait frappé. **J'ai fait un petit sourire en coin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait sans doute plus souffert que moi mais j'ai senti une douleur dans ma joue. Je me suis dit que tout compte fait il aurait peut être mérité d'avoir plus mal.

**-Ouais.. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait a part "sauver notre âme"?**

**-C'est un membre de la communauté du soleil. Ils savent que je suis ici. L'homme avait pour ordre de me ramener dans leur "église"** Elle a tiqué sur le dernier mot.. Elle était profondément croyante. Moi pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas a concevoir l'idée qu'une église puisse être un lieu de profession de haine. En soit elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

**-Et?**

-**Et je ne sais pas tu es arrivée à ce moment la Il ne s'attendait pas a te voir la. Il a été** **perturbé. **Comme toujours.

Donc en résumé... la secte antivampire rempli de taré de Steve Newlin connaisse la relation que ma sœur entretient avec le monde du surnaturel. Mais n'était pas au courant pour moi. Il y avait un espion dans nos rang. Un idiot mais un espion quand même.

J'ai soupiré au moment précis ou la voiture s'est garé devant un luxueux hôtel. Un groom est accouru pour venir chercher nos bagages. Nous nous sommes approchées du comptoir sous le regard aigu de la réceptionniste.

**-Mesdemoiselles Stackhouse je suppose. **Well done.

**-En effet. ** a répondu ma sœur avec son éducation de gentille fille du sud. Allez savoir pourquoi elle n'avait jamais prise sur moi.

-**Vous avez deux suites de réservé. La première est pour Snookie Stackhouse.**

-**Sookie, comme Cookie mais avec un S. **J'ai répondu sous le regard lasse de la femme.

La réceptionniste lui a tendu sa clé puis m'a tendu la mienne du bout des doigts. En découvrant nos chambres (surtout la mienne d'ailleurs) nous avons échangé un regard comme deux campagnardes qui voient pour la première les merveilles de la vie moderne. C'était un peu ce que nous étions d'ailleurs. Apparemment Bill en tant que subalterne d'Éric n'avait pas droit a une trop grande chambre. Nous avons chacune regagnés nos suites. Ça faisait vrai!ment bizarre e s'endormir a quelques mètres d'un cercueil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai été réveillé par des doigts froids sur le côté gauche de mon visage. J'ai instinctivement appuyé ma joue dessus avant de sentir un élancement de douleur. AH oui... j'avais oublié. Connard de prêtre.

**-Comment est ce que tu t'es fais ca? **A demandé Éric d'une voix amusé. Il commençait à être habituée a ma maladresse légendaire. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir.

**-Pour ta gouverne, je ne me suis pas pris un objet glamour dans le genre d'un poteau.**

**-Tu t'es pris un mur donc? **Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et ses deux mains sont descendues jusqu'à mes hanches. J'ai essayé de me lever mais il m'a maintenue sur le lit et il a commencé a faire courir ses lèvres sur le coté de ma mâchoire.

**-On m'a frappée. **

Il s'est immédiatement raidis et a accentué sa pression sur mes hanches.

**-QUOI? ** A t'il grondé

Si il avait arrêté de se moquer de moi, il devait vraiment être énervé. J'ai relevé la tête vers lui et j'ai vu que ces crocs étaient complétement sortis.

**-QUI?**

**-Tu me fais mal décroche toi un peu. ** Il a rapidement desserré ses mains mais il les a laissé la ou elles étaient. **Un membre de la communauté du soleil a essayé d'enlever Sookie.**

**-QUOI? ** Apparemment monsieur ne s'exprimait plus que par de brèves interrogatives

**-Il l'a tiré par le bras, je suis intervenue, il m'a frappée. **Plus résumé tu meurs.

**-Et après? ** Je pouvais presque l'entendre grincer des dents.

**-Après je l'ai balancé a travers le hall de l'aéroport. **Il m'a dévisagée quelques instant avec d'éclater de rire même si celui ci resté tendu. **Tu ne me crois pas?**

**-Si Si **a t'il dit en m''embrassant.** Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.** Puis il s'est levé visiblement déçu. **Nous avons des choses a faire ce soir.**

**-Ou allons nous? **(_a la maison de Dora. hum pardon j'ai pas pu résister ^^)_) J'ai demandé en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**-Rencontrer les adjoints du shérif du secteur. Avec ta sœur et Bill. J'ai supposais que tu ne voudrais pas la laisser y aller sans toi. ** Il a théâtralement haussé les épaules.

**-Tu suppose bien. ** J'ai ouvert la porte pour aller prendre une douche avant de lui lancer un regard faussement peiné. **Tu es déjà habillé dommage j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un homme courageux pour me frotter le dos. Peut être que le garçon d'étage pourra m'aider.**..

J'ai haussé les épaules et je l'ai entendu gronder avant de me coller au mur, les mains sur mes fesses, sa bouche sur mes lèvres.

**-Tu devrais peut être renoncer au garçon d'étage, ils viennent généralement juste de sortir de l'adolescence. Tu t'ennuierais vite.**

**-Je pense... Que tu vas devoir me prouver a quel point les vikings sont expérimentés pour me convaincre entièrement. ** J'ai haleté contre ses lèvres.

Et il me l'a prouvé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le hall de l'hôtel où nous attendaient Bill et Sookie depuis un certain temps apparemment vu le regard de ma sœur.

**-Qu'est ce que vous foutiez? On était sensé partir il y a déjà 10minutes. ** Compton a docilement hoché la tête pendant qu'Éric et moi levions un sourcil tout en souriant suggestivement en parfaite synchronisation.

**-Mais c'est pas possible! Vous êtes pire que des lapins!** Ce qui n'a fait qu'élargir nos sourires.

Nous sommes entrés dans une voiture similaire a celle qui nous avait pris a notre sortie de l'avion. J'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Éric et il a passé son bras derrière ma taille pour encore me rapprocher de lui.

**-Qu'est ce qui va se passer? **Sookie avait l'air stressée.

**-Nous allons voir Stan et Isobel, pour découvrir si leur "enquête" avance. ** Sa voix était froide ce qui me donna une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il pensait de leurs qualités d'enquêteurs.

**-Ce sont des vampires? ** Sookie la naïveté incarnée.

**-Non des baleines. ** J'ai répondu avant de recevoir son sac en plein dans le bleu sur ma joue.

La garce elle avait toujours su viser juste... alors que moi... J'ai renvoyé le sac en visant son front et c'est Bill qui l'a reçu... dans son entrejambe. Ce qui a du être extrêmement douloureux vu son expression. Ce qui a fait sourire Éric et j'étais plutôt fière de moi car il tirait une tête de 8 pieds de long depuis que la voiture avait démarré. Mis a part ça, Sookie avait l'air de souffrir encore plus quand elle le voyait lui souffrir. Vengeance!

**-Désolé Bill. ** J'ai tenté de dire entre deux éclats de rire **Je vise très mal comme tu as pu le constater.**

Il a levé la tête vers moi et accepté mes excuses d'un hochement de tête cette fois plus pour éviter de parler d'une voix douloureuse que par soucis d'être lui même.

**-Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'apprendre à lancer des couteaux. ** a dit Éric. ** Je risquerais d'en recevoir un dans les fesses. **Il me caressait le dos pour calmer mon fou rire en même temps qu'il s'exprimait. Ce type est très contradictoire.

**-Ça serait dommage en effet de brutaliser de si beaux petits pains suédois. ** J'ai répondu en souriant.

**-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable! **A crié Sookie en nous lançant un regard meurtrier. **Amy, tu viens de blesser Bill et a part t'excuser pathétiquement tu es morte de rire et tu flirtes avec Éric alors que Bill souffre.**

**-Hum... Tu devrais peut être... hum... lui masser la partie endommagée.**

J'ai mis ma tête dans la poitrine d'Éric pour pouvoir rire a volonté, lui aussi d'ailleurs avait l'air de bien s'amuser sa poitrine était secoué par un rire joyeux. Mais au plus nous nous approchions de notre destination, au plus il se tendait. J'avais remis ma tête sur son épaule après m'être calmée et je pouvais sentir ses muscles se contracter. J'ai tourné la tête vers son visage mais il a simplement secoué la tête. Je n'ai donc pas posé de questions.

Je savais que j'aurais mes réponses bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	16. Nos chers amis aux longues dents

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Éric a glissé ses bras derrière mon dos comme Bill l'a fait avec ma sœur en sortant de voiture. J'avais dû m'attacher les cheveux, même si j'en avais horreur, pour que les marques des crocs d'Éric soient visibles, Glamour je sais.<p>

Il m'avait expliqué de long en large (même légèrement en diagonale) le système de relation normal entre un vampire et son humain (il avait dit "animal", mais avait rectifié en voyant ma tête). Si un humain était marqué et/ou avait échangé son sang avec son vampire, il lui appartenait (je sais, j'ai tiqué aussi). Les humains étaient donc censés être à la limite de la servilité. Certains devaient appeler leur vampire "maitre", comme dans un trip cuir et latex. Eric, dans son IMMENSE générosité, m'avait donc laissée mon libre arbitre, comme si il avait eu le choix donc. Surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas m'hypnotiser (ou me "glamour"), ce qui était un des plus grands malheurs de sa longue vie, si vous voulez mon avis.

Apparemment, Bill et Sookie entretenaient le même genre de relation (en plus calme) qu'Éric et moi. Appartenir à un vampire signifiait qu'aucun autre de ses congénères, sans son consentement, ne pouvait vous toucher, vous mordre ou coucher avec vous. Du coup, après avoir pris mon air le plus renfrogné et avoir recu un baiser glacé sur la tempe, j'ai décidé de jouer le gentil petit animal de compagnie.

Nous sommes entrés dans une villa, Éric m'a guidée jusqu'au salon. Il humait l'air tout en fouillant le lien j'ai eu la surprise d'y trouver de l'inquiétude. Pour quoi ? Nous et notre situation ? Pour quoi d'autre, sinon ? Éric inquiet n'était pas quelque chose de rassurant. Je lui ai lancé un drôlede regard, mais il s'est contenté de secouer la tête (à croire qu'il se transformait peu à peu en un silencieux Billou).

Devant nous se tenait une grande vampire brune et un vampire déguisé en cowboy.

**- Sherif Northman , Compton**, a-t-elle dit en inclinant la tête à notre intention.

**- Isobel, Stan**, ont répondu nos vampires, pour une fois en parfaite synchronisation.

Personne ne nous a introduites, ma sœur et moi (NC). Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche quand Éric a accentué la pression sur ma hanche. Ah oui, c'est vrai : calme et docile. J'ai fusillé la table du regard, faute de mieux. J'ai cru sentir le regard de Stan sur moi, mais je n'ai pas relevé les yeux.

**- Il y a un traitre dans vos rangs ! **a grogné Éric, toujours aussi direct. **Nos humaines ont failli être enlevées à l'aéroport, par un membre de la communauté du soleil !**

**- C'est ce que nous craignions, **a répondu la brune. **Nous pensons que Godric est retenu là-bas.**  
>Godric ? Qui était-ce ?<p>

**- Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour le sortir de là ? Que ces fanatiques l'offrent au soleil ?**

**- Tu vois ? Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on aurait dû tous les massacrer !**

**- Non Stan ! Les temps ont changé, on s'efforce de s'intégrer. Un massacre n'aidera pas. Avec ou sans preuves, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire ça.**

**- On ne va pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'ils détiennent notre shérif ! **a hurlé le cowboy.

**-Hum. **

Ma soeur s'est éclairci la voix pour attirer leur attention. Complétement folle ! Elle voulait que Walker Texas Rangers lui règle son compte, ou quoi ?

**- Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas un humain espionner ? ****Rentrer par la grande porte en se faisant passer pour un futur adepte ?**

Tous les vampires se sont consultés du regard. Enfin presque tous...

**- Non, je refuse que tu y ailles c'est trop dangereux ! ** s'exclama Bill.

Même si son coté mélodramatique me gonflait toujours autant (on se refait pas, hein), j'étais pour une fois tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Sookie a ouvert la bouche pour protester.

**- Je m'en charge !**

J'ai tourné la tête vers mon viking. Il a paru hésité, puis il a hoché la tête. Ça commençait à devenir une sale  
>habitude. Il avait perdu sa langue ? Dommage, elle pouvait se révéler très utile. J'ai jeté un œil à ma sœur, qui me faisait son regard le plus noir. Elle ressemblait à un koala constipé plus qu'à une tueuse en série, mais bon.<p>

_- NON !_ a-t-elle mentalement hurlé.

_- Si! _(je sais : puéril) _Déjà que tu n'as pas réussi à fausser compagnie à un faux prêtre sans arme qui te tenait par le poignet..._

Je sais bien ; elle est blonde, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

_- Et puis, si ça se passe mal, je pourrais toujours leur faire leur baptême de l'air._

Elle a réfléchi à mon raisonnement tandis que mes vampires continuaient leur discussion.

_- D'accord. Mais, si tu as un problème, je veux que tu utilises notre foutu lien pour me prévenir._

_- Si ça peut te faire plaisir._

**- ... Ne remets pas notre loyauté envers Godric en doute, Éric ! **sifflait Isobel quand nous sommes revenues au monde réel.

J'ai senti une avalanche de fureur à travers le lien et je me suis efforcée d'y envoyer le plus de calme possible avant que ma sœur et moi ne nous retrouvions au milieu de 4 vampires qui se battent.

**- Vous êtes là à roder comme des vautours autour de son poste !**

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, Éric l'a senti, m'a enlacée et a posé les yeux sur moi.

**- Nous reparlerons de ça demain soir. Demain mon humaine aura été à la confrérie et nous aurons plus d'informations.**

**- Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas y aller seule **, a dit la brune en me dévisageant. **Cela paraitra moins suspect pour eux, si elle est accompagnée d'un homme.**

Éric s'est tendu.

**- Qui ?**

**- Mon humain, Hugo.**

**- Bien, qu'il vienne la chercher demain à 13h dans le hall de notre hôtel.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	17. Demain ne meurt jamais

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée a la bourre (pour ne pas changer mes bonnes habitudes.). Pour ma défense, je m'étais couchée au levé de soleil. 12h45 et j'avais rendez vous en bas a 13h. Je me suis dégagée des bras glacés de mon viking et j'ai couru dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Après avoir enfilé la plus prude des robes que Pam avait daigné m'acheter, j'ai attrapé un bout de pain sur la plateau repas que j'avais commandé la veille et je me suis ruée dans le hall.<p>

J'ai cherché des yeux Hugo mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Je me suis donc appuyée sur un mur pour observer le monde dans le hall.

**- Miss Stackhouse. **A dit une voix à ma gauche.

C'était un homme brun à peu prés de ma taille, avec une chemise bleu et un jean.

**- Vous devez être Hugo? **Il a souri et m'a tendu sa main. **Enchantée.**

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
><strong>

A la fin de ce rituel de politesse, nous nous sommes dirigés vers sa voiture.

**- Nous ne devrions pas avoir un plan ? **A t'il dit en démarrant le moteur.

Oh un petit malin qui savait qu'il fallait un plan pour s'introduire en territoire ennemi. J'ai faillit l'applaudir des deux mains.

**- Un jeune couple de fiancé qui souhaite se marier dans leur église? **Je faisais ma maligne à sortir ce plan en 10 secondes mais nous en avions longuement parlé hier soir avec Éric.

**- Nous ne devrions pas utiliser nos vrais noms. **En effet. **Peut être pourrais je m'appeler Alex et vous Anne.**

**- Va pour Anne mais vous avez plus une tête de Cédric. **Quoi ? Je ne lui faisais pas confiance de toute façon.

**- Donc Anne et Cédric. Et nous nous sommes rencontrés où? Dans une église? **Bah oui tapons dans le cliché de jeune couple prude.

**- Euh... Plutôt chez des amis. Sans trop donner de détails. De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de notre biographie.**

**- Il va falloir que vous me laissiez parler quand nous serons là- bas et que vous soyez là juste en temps qu'observatrice. C'est ce dont vous avez besoin de toute façon non? Vous devez observer? ** Il me connaissait bien mal ce garçon mais comme il n'attendait pas de réponse je lui ai laissé croire que j'étais d'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant un bâtiment annexé à une église. Une jeune femme blonde, nous attendait à l'entrée. Mon sourire le plus hypocrite sur les lèvres et le bras d'Hugo autour de ma taille, nous l'avons rejointe.

**- Bonjour, je suis Sarah Newlin. Vous êtes le jeune couple qui souhaite se marier dans notre église? ** Elle aussi s'y connaissait en sourire hypocrite, le mien paraissait fade à côté. ** On ne m'a pas communiquée vos noms.**

-** C'est mon erreur madame, j'ai oublié de les donner. Voici Anne, je suis Cédric.**

**- Enchantée. appelez moi Sarah. Nous serons bientôt liés dans cette communauté.**

Elle nous a ensuite guidé dans le bâtiment pour une visite guidée des plus ennuyeuse. J'ai tenté de paraitre intéressée et de placer une ou deux phrases pertinentes de temps en temps. Mais je fouillais les lieux du regard pour trouver une preuve que Godric avait été ou était toujours là. Pour l'instant je n'avais rien.

**- Bonjour. **Une vois d'homme a interrompu la tirade de notre guide.

Je me suis retournée pour voir a qui appartenait cette voix. J'ai vu un homme de taille relativement normale, un grand sourire de prédicateur sur les lèvres. Steve Newlin. Le "chef" de cette bande d'illuminés.

**- J'espère que cette visite vous a plu ? Nous manquons de jeunes gens comme vous ici. **Traduction nous manquons de personnes blanches, hétérosexuels et de la classe moyenne.

**- Très. Il ne nous manque plus que l'église et nous aurons tout vu. **je me suis exclamée en feignant l'intérêt.

**- Je vous y conduirais moi même.**

J'ai suivi ce maniaque jusqu'au porte de son église. Je devais avouer qu'elle était plutôt belle et lumineuse. En même temps une communauté du soleil sans soleil ça n'avait pas grand intérêt.. Je leur ai souri comme une quiche.

**- Cette église est parfaite! Je nous vois déjà nous y marier mon amour. ** A dit mon "futur époux"

**- Oui mon cœur, avec le soleil en fond et toi dans ton plus beau costume. ** J'ai failli vomir. Instinctif comme réaction non? ** Si Steve est d'accord pour nous marier bien sûr. **

**- Aucun soucis. Vous êtes les bien venus. Avant votre départ souhaitez vous voir la dernière salle? Une des plus symbolique de notre communauté? **

**- Avec grand plaisir, cher Steve. "** Père passait moi le sel."

Il nous a conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs. J'étais complétement perdue, je n'avais aucune idée de où pouvait être la sortie et je détestais ça. Sarah a ouvert une porte et j'ai vu un escalier menant vers le sous sol du bâtiment. Euh...

**- Où nous emmenez vous ? **J'étais assez perplexe mais je ne voulais pas être coincée comme un rat dans un endroit sans fenêtre.

**- Voir le tombeau de mon père bien sur. Il était le premier a s'élever contre les vampires! Et ceux ci l'ont tué pour le réduire au silence en faisant croire a un accident de voiture. Ma petite sœur et ma mère étaient également dans cette voiture. Voyez a quel point ils sont vils et fourbes et ont perdu toute humanité, par conséquent tout droit d'entrée au paradis.**

Euh..; Oui tout a fait mon cher Thierry tout a fait. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Je crois que même ma sœur l'aurait giflé.

**- Je préfère ne pas y aller. **

**- Pourquoi donc Anne? ** Son sourire s'est légèrement crispé aux commissures.

**- Je suis claustrophobe. **Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux.

**- Ce n'est rien, la visite ne durera que peu de temps.**

**- Non vraiment je préférais partir afin de préparer mon mariage afin qu'il soit aussi beau que votre église.**

**- GABE! ** A crié Steve.

Un homme dans un survêtement plutôt miteux est apparu à côté de lui. Il m'a poussée vers la porte.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faite? **A demandé Hugo d'un ton hystérique.

Très bonne question.

**- Sookie... Sookie. Ne pensiez vous pas que nous savions reconnaitre les enfants du mal quand nous en voyons? **Sookie? Il me prenait pour Sookie? Mais quel con !

J'étais en train de me tourner pour l'envoyer voler contre un mur quand il a sifflé.

**- Et n'essayez pas vos tours de sorcière! Gabe attachez lui les mains solidement, il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse bouger même le petit doigt.** Il me prenait pour Sookie mais il savait pour ma télékinésie? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

J'ai tenté de lui envoyer un coup de pied mais mes talons m'ont déstabilisée et je me serais étalée si Survetman ne tenait pas la corde qui liée mes mains si serrée. J'ai envoyé mon pied en arrière pour atteindre ses bijoux de familles. Je l'ai entendu gémir de douleur derrière moi. J'avais réussi! Je me suis dégagée de l'emprise de ses mains.

J'ai tenté de courir mais j'ai senti une grande douleur sur le coté droit de mon crane et puis plus rien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Je ne mords pas! Ou bien en privée =P donc une petite review anonyme ou non...  
><strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	18. Ennemis

**La plupart des personnage et une partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**Je remercie mon twix Anna qui s'éclate à me corriger petit à petit :D En se plaignant de mes coquilles alors que nous savons tous qu'elle aime ça *smiley éléphant*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillée avec un horrible mal de crane. J'ai mis plusieurs minutes pour trouver un semblant de courage et ouvrir les yeux. Ma vision était un peu floue et elle a mis quelques secondes pour s'ajuster. J'étais dans une sorte de cage en fer, à même le sol, près d'une étagère. On avait apparemment daigné me laisser une bouteille d'eau et... un compagnon de cellule, Hugo. Il se tordait les mains dans un geste nerveux. Son regard passant du sol à la porte à interval régulier. Je me suis redressée pour m'appuyer contre l'étagère.<p>

**- Vous êtes réveillée. **Très observateur.

- **Je suis inconsciente depuis combien de temps?**

**- Quelques heures, je ne peux pas être plus précis, je n'ai pas ma montre et on nous a confisqué nos portables. **Oui Hugo était quelqu'un d'utile.

- **Et nous sommes enfermés parce que..? **J'ai haussé un sourcil en espérant me donner un air interrogateur. Il a quant a lui haussé les épaules. **Une idée de ce qui va nous arriver?**

**- Aucune. **Utile disais je.

Je me suis levée en titubant comme une ivrogne pour fouiller les lieux. Il y avait 3 parties en grillage dans notre "cellule" . La 4éme partie étant un mur sur lequel était calé les étagères. J'ai aperçu une caméra du coin de l'œil. Est ce qu'elle enregistrait le son? Nous allions vite le savoir.

**- Newlin! Ramène toi! Ou bien tu as peur d'affronter une femme? Ton dieu ne t'a pas donner de doses de courage? **J'ai crié à la caméra sous les gémissement angoissés d'Hugo.

- **Arrêtez! Vous allez nous causer des problèmes!**

**- Plus que maintenant vous voulez dire? **J'ai montré la cage avec mes mains. **Tu as peur de moi Newlin?**

J'ai jeté un regard victorieux à la caméra quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas et que j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir sur lui et Survetman a qui j'ai fais coucou de la main parce qu'il paraissait vraiment trop sûr de lui. Il m'a lancé un regard mauvais n'aimant décidément pas qu'on se moque de lui.

**- Quoi créature de l'enfer? Tu ne corrompras pas mon âme avec tes propos impies! **C'était comme lire un livre du XVIIIème, même type de langage.

**- C'est quoi ça? Vous l'avez tiré de Van Helsing? **Je lui ai lancé en souriant.

**- Tu persistes à choisir la voie du mal! Tu trahis ta propre espèce au profit d'ignobles créatures!**

**- Techniquement parlant, ils ont aussi été humain. Et il ne faut pas croire tous ce que vous voyez dans les films. Tous ne le sont pas mais certains vampires sont tout a fait sortable.**

Il n'a pas apprécié puisque son poing s'est abattu dans le grillage prés de ma tète. Il a eu l'air de se faire mal ce qui n'a fait qu'élargir mon sourire.

**- Vous voulez vous faire tuer ou quoi? **A grincé Hugo en se levant.

- **Vous préférez qu'il vous lave le cerveau?**

**- C'est eux qui vous ont lavé le cerveau avec leurs pouvoirs maléfiques! **A beuglé Newlin en devenant hystérique.

**-Bon qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous? **Ce n'est pas que le suspense était long.. Mais un peu quand même.

**-Vous êtes perdue pour l'humanité! Lui a peut être encore une chance. **Il a penché la tête vers Hugo.

**- Je promet de me repentir! ** A crié Hugo comme le lâche qu'il était.

**- Donc je suis un cas désespéré et patati et patata et lui un gros froussard mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

**- Vous serez attachée au vampire demain matin et il vous emmènera en enfer avec lui quand les rayons du soleil prouveront sa nature démoniaque.** Donc Godric était bien ici. Attendez? euh... QUOI? J'allais finir en barbecue?

**- Juste pour savoir combien de temps il me reste... Quelle heure est il?**

**- Moins de 24h, nous sommes en fin d'après midi, la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. **

Après ça il est parti. Il m'annonce que je vais rôtir ligotée comme un saucisson avec un Shérif vampire et il part sans complément d'infos. J'ai jeté un regard venimeux à Hugo.

**- Comprenez moi Sookie, je ne veux pas mourir! ** Sookie? Lui aussi me prenait pour ma sœur?

**- Depuis combien de temps exactement avez vous trahi les vampires? ** Il a paru surpris.

**- Depuis que j'ai compris que je trahissais ma propre espèce. Vous savez qu'ils nous considèrent exclusivement comme de la nourriture? Vous ne vous en rendez par encore compte mais c'est le cas. Jamais nous ne serons assez bien. Jamais ils ne nous transformerons.**

**- C'est ça la véritable raison n'est ce pas? Isobel refuse de vous transformer? A quel point est ce que vous m'avez trahi? Qu'est ce que vous leur avez dit exactement?**

**- Que les vampires allaient envoyer un humaine, Sookie Stackhouse pour trouver leur Shérif. Et que vous étiez télépathe.**

**- Rien d'autre?**

**- Non.**

Donc il ne savait pas pour ma télékinésie mais Newlin si... Le prêtre! Il a du croire qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il s'est aperçu que j'avais des pouvoirs et il m'a pris pour Sookie! A croire qu'ils étaient tous plus con les uns que les autres dans cette communauté.

**- Je ne suis pas télépathe et mon prénom n'est pas Sookie. **J'ai lâché en le regardant fixement.

**- Quoi? ** Il était incrédule.

**- Je suis sa sœur. **Je l'ai envoyé voler contre un des grillages de la cage et je l'ai gardé en suspension au dessus du sol. ** Et moi je sais faire ça. ** J'ai resserré mon emprise sur sa gorge pour éviter qu'il ne crie. J'étais assez fatiguée comme ça.

**- Vous croyez avoir la moindre importance pour votre "révérend" et sa bande de tarés? Il doit justement se dire que si je vous tuais, je lui rendrais un grand service car vous êtes un incapable qui n'arrive même pas à différencier des sœurs!**

D'ailleurs en parlant de sœur.

_- Sookie? Sookie! Je suis enfermée chez les illuminés de la communauté du soleil. Ils ont l'intention de me faire cuire avec Godric demain matin. Le traitre c'est Hugo, l'humain d'Isobel. Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous dépêcher sinon je vais être dans l'obligation de le tuer à coup de bouteille en plastique._

J'ai tourné la tête vers Hugo et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était inconscient.. J'ai relâché ma prise et il est tombé sur le sol. Il respirait encore. J'ai attendu quelques minutes mais ma sœur n'a pas répondu. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle m'avait au moins entendue.

Espérant toujours recevoir une réponse de Sookie je ne me suis rendu compte de la présence de Gabe que quand il a ouvert la porte de ma "cellule". Il avait une arme et il portait son éternel survêtement miteux. Je me suis braquée pas certaine d'être assez rapide pour arrêter une balle. J'ai mis mes mains au dessus de ma tête et j'ai reculé jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte l'étagère.

**- Oui? ** Il n'a pas parlé.

Il s'est approché de moi et m'a coincée entre l'étagère et lui. La prochaine fois je resterais au centre de la pièce. J'ai senti l'arme sur mon flanc droit et je me suis encore plus crispée. Il a enlevé une des bretelles de ma robe... euh... What the fuque? La, j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Si je faisais un seul geste brusque je me retrouverais avec une balle dans le ventre, si je ne bougeais pas... Oh et puis...

**- Lâche moi! Connard! ** J'ai hurlé en me débattant.

Il a défait sa ceinture et j'ai monté d'une décibel. J'ai senti qu'il partait en arrière et j'ai fermé les yeux prête a recevoir un coup mais rien n'est venu. J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux. Un jeune homme brun le tenait par le cou. Un vampire..

Godric.

* * *

><p><strong> Merci d'avoir fini se chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review! *puppy eyes*<strong>


	19. Godric

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**Un long chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Ils t'ont envoyée me chercher c'est ça?<strong> A doucement dit Godric. **Ils n'auraient pas dû.**

**- Ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.**

**- A Éric?** J'ai été surprise qu'il me comprenne si vite.

**- Je peux sentir son sang en toi... Étrange.. Il n'en avait pas donné depuis Pam. **Ah intéressant, J'ai noté mentalement l'information.

**- Comment est ce que vous le connaissez?**

**- Je fais de lui ce qu'il est. **

BOUM, clap de fin, générique. Personne ne m'a mise au courant. Je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendue ma mâchoire se décrocher.

**- Vous êtes son créateur? Celui d'Éric? ** J'ai répété comme un débile.

**- Oui.**

**- OK.**

La conversation devenait pertinente. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'il fallait qu'on sorte d'ici parce qu'aussi sympathique puisse t'il être je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir attaché a lui quand nous avons entendu des cris. Il m'a attrapée le bras en avançant vers le couloir.

**- Je vais te ramener dans l'église et tu vas courir vers la sortie.**

**- Et vous?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

** - Euh... Non hors de question. Je suis venue ici pour vous cherchez se faisant on m'a assommée, enfermée, quasi violée et surtout SURTOUT j'ai du supporter les discours à se flinguer de Steve Newlin. Alors je ne sors pas de là sans vous. Et de toute façon si vous me sortez par la force vous serez dehors aussi.**

CQFD, brillante exemple de la logique Amyenne. Il a réfléchi quelques secondes en silence puis il m'a fait un grand sourire avant de m'attirer a lui. Je me suis retrouvée accroché à Godric comme un koala. Puis il a commencé a courir/voler/faire je ne sais quoi avec ses jambes à vitesse vampire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête subitement devant la porte d'entrée.

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends? On doit sortir d'ici!**

J'ai crié en oubliant toutes mes bonnes manières (sisi j'en ai) et tout le respect que je devais à un vampire aussi vieux. Mais j'avais mal et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

**- Il se passe quelque chose?**

Toujours avec moi accroché à lui, il s'est retourné vitesse TGV vampire vers l'intérieur de l'église. Il a sauté sur une sorte de passerelle en hauteur ou nous pouvions voir sans être vu. J'ai observé la salle principale de l'église en sentant ma mâchoire se décrocher une seconde fois. Sookie était la, deux hommes lui tenaient les bras. J'ai aussi compris d'où me venait mon sentiment de douleur, Éric était allongé sur une sorte de table cérémonial, entravé par des chaines en argent. Newlin en costume blanc immaculé faisait je ne sais quel discours, j'étais bien contente d'être suffisamment loin pour en pas l'entendre.

J'ai tourné la tête vers Godric qui observé silencieusement la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?**

**- Rien leur chef va bien finir par revenir a la raison. ** Ahh...

**- Attendre? C'est ça ton plan? Ma sœur et Éric vont finir mourir si on ne fait rien!**

**- C'est ta sœur? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.**

**- On s'enfous. Il faut faire quelque chose.**

**- Je suis plutôt d'accord. **A fait une voix glaciale pas très loin de moi.

BIll! Pour une fois que j'étais heureuse de le voir.

**- Tu savais qu'il était là? ** J'ai demandé a Godric.

**- Il n'avait pas l'air agressif.**

**- Je n'ai pas voulu arriver comme une furie pour la sortir de là. Ça aurait été complétement idiot et suicidaire d'arriver là bas comme un...**

-** Boulet. ** J'ai dit pour terminer sa phrase.

Il a hoché la tête. Nous arrivions enfin a nous entendre.

**- Des vampires arrivent. ** A déclaré Godric en me faisant sursauter.

Hein? Ou ça? Comment ? Pourquoi? J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire quand la porte du fond de l'église s'est ouverte laissant entrer Stan Texas Rangers et quelques uns de ses amis. J"ai senti du vent sur mon épaule avant de voir Bill arriver derrière eux. Saleté de rapidité vampire!

**- Fais quelque chose! **J'ai sifflé pour Godric. **Ils vont tuer tout le monde! Ma sœur est en plein milieu!**

Autre vent d'épaule, de l'autre coté cette fois ci et Godric est réapparu sur une sorte d'estrade tel une apparition divine. Et je me suis retrouvée coincée comme une quiche sur une passerelle juste accessible avec super pouvoir vampire... ou a la limite avec une échelle. Je n'avais ni l'un ni l'autre. Magnifique.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme disait toujours une fille quand j'étais en CE2. (Passionnant n'est ce pas?) J'ai utilisé ma télékinésie pour ramener le balai que je voyais dépasser d'un placard. en équilibre précaire j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber la tête la première en jouant les Hocus Pocus débutante, chevauchant mon balai (a défaut d'autre chose)

J'ai réussi à descendre de mon perchoir sans faire un atterrissage trop catastrophique et pas trop loin de mon grand blond qui m'a lancé un regard étonné en me voyant atterrir. J'ai défait les chaines qui reliaient ses bras puis ses jambes. La première chose qu'il a ensuite fait c'est attraper Newlin par le cou et le soulever à quelques centimètres du sol.

Godric a crié au même moment :

**- Arrêtez! Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire couler plus de sang!**

Éric s'est brusquement braqué et a desserré son emprise mais pas totalement. Tous les autres vampires après des soupirs exaspérés ont relâché les humains qu'ils tenaient. Godric est apparu devant son enfant avant que je n'ai le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

**- Lâche le. **

Éric a immédiatement obtempéré avec une mauvaise grâce évidente. Sa dernière brulures venaient de se refermer sous mes yeux.

**- Steve Newlin, je ne provoquerais pas un bain de sang, je ne tuerais pas tes hommes. ** Il se tourna vers les autres. ** Vous pourrez dire aux autres qu'un vampire a été plus proche des préceptes votre Dieu que cet homme. Maintenant partez. ** Et allez prêcher la bonne parole mes enfants.

Un a un les membres de la communauté sont sortis prudemment en restant a bonne distance des vampires qui n'ont pas tardé à sortir eux aussi. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Sookie, Bill, Godric, moi , Éric et Newlin. J'ai observé ma sœur du coin de l'œil.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais la? **

Elle s'est dandinée dans les bras de Bill.

**- J'ai entendu ton appel mais je n'arrivais pas à te répondre! Apparemment tu n'arrives pas à m'entendre à autant de distance, je suppose que le fait que je sois psychique me permet de t'entendre par contre... Donc je suis venue t'aider!**

**- Donc tu as fait cavalier seule? Tu n'as prévenu personne ?**

**- J'ai laissé un mot à Bill et j'en ai mis un autre sous la porte d'Éric.**

**- Et tu comptais faire quoi toute seule?**

Éric a mis son bras sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

**- Je voulais t'aider! De toute façon quand je suis arrivée Éric était déjà la... Il est venu en volant!**

**- Et tu ne l'as pas obligé à rester en dehors de ça? ** J'ai crié en changeant de cible.

- **On s'est fait attraper avant d'avoir pu entrer. ** A répondu Sookie à sa place.

J'étais choquée qu'ils aient pu être assez nuls pour se faire attraper à une tel vitesse. Sookie je comprenais mais Éric? Ce dernier a mis sa main sur ma bouche avant que je ne puisse répondre à ça. Je l'ai mordu.

**- Elle est fougueuse. ** A dit son créateur en souriant.

Il s'est contenté de rire et d'embrasser ma tempe. Si même mordre n'avait plus d'effet...

**- C'est la fille de Satan! ** A hurlé Steve Newlin commençant sérieusement à m'énerver.

J'ai fait un geste de la main et sa cravate s'est détaché, un autre et elle le bâillonnait fermement. J'ai ensuite croisé les bras sous le regard étonné de Godric.

**- Elle est spéciale.**

**- Plus que tu ne le crois. ** A répondu Éric en ajustant sa prise sur ma taille. ** Même si elle est assez exaspérante par moment.**

J'ai jeté mon coude en arrière pour le frapper au ventre. Résultat? J'avais mal au bras il n'avait rien senti. Très utile.

**- Partons d'ici.**

Nous avons tous hoché la tête, Éric a libéré ma bouche et nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le parking. Nous n'avions pas de voiture.

**- Tu sais voler Bill? ** J'ai demandé en levant un sourcil.

**- Non je suis venu en courant. **Après on va encore me dire que je trouve toujours de quoi me plaindre de lui...

**- Ah...** On n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

**- Je peux porter Sookie et la ramener à l'hôtel, j'ai besoin de parler à Éric de toute façon. ** A dit Godric. ** Bill n'aura qu'a courir.**

**- D'accord. ** A répondu le principal intéressé.

Embarrassée ma sœur s'est accrochée au vampire de deux milles ans et des poussières. Je me suis retourner pour sauter dans les bras de mon pilote. Je ne lui avouerais jamais mais après cette journée j'avais bien besoin d'un câlin. Il a refermé ses bras sur moi et j'ai mis mon nez dans son cou quand il a décollé.

Après quelques minutes de vol, nous sommes arrivés devant notre hôtel. Sookie et Godric souriaient en se détachant l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la détendre mais çà avait marché. J'ai rapidement résumé la situation en marchant vers nos chambres. Ce qui a eu pour effet de ressentir une très forte vague de rage a travers le lien surtout quand je suis arrivée au passage de Survetman.

- **Va te doucher. ** A dit Éric en entrant dans notre suite

**- Pourquoi? Je sens le poney?**

** - Va te doucher je dois parler à Godric.**

J'ai mis mes mains sur mes hanches et je l'ai fusillé du regard mais j'avais trop envie de me laver pour argumenter d'avantage. J'ai laissé les deux vampires en tête à tête, et je me suis immergée dans l'immense baignoire de la suite. Oui je sais mon esprit de contradiction est plus fort que tout.

Quand j'ai commencé à bailler, je suis sortie pour éviter de me noyer. J'ai enroulé une serviette autour de ma taille et je suis entrée dans la chambre. Ils ont tout les deux tournés la tête vers moi à mon arrivée.

**- Je vais y aller. L'aube sera la dans une heure, j'ai besoin de rejoindre mon nid.** ** Heureux de vous avoir rencontré Amy.** A dit Godric en souriant.

- **De même. **

**- A demain soir. **

Puis il est parti. je me suis tournée vers mon viking qui m'observait le sourire aux lèvres, les crocs entre elles.

**- Oui? Vous désirez?**

**- Toi.**

Il m'a attrapé et je me suis retrouvée à califourchon sur lui. Il a vite enlevé la serviette pour la jeter par terre. Je n'ai rien dit, j'aurais sans doute fait pareil. Sa bouche s'est posé sur mon mamelon, j'ai fébrilement déboutonner sa chemise (il en mettait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait compris l'effet qu'elles me faisaient). Il a échangé nos positions et je me suis retrouvée allongée sous lui. Sa bouche est lentement descendu sur mon corps. Quand sa langue est arrivée entre mes jambes je me suis cambrée. _OH PUTAIN. _J'ai agrippé ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place et je l'ai senti rire envoyant des vibrationsjuste là où il fallait. Il est remonté jusqu'à ma bouche remplaçant sa langue par ses doigts.

**- Éric s'il te plait.**

**- Oui amante? ** A t'il murmuré en feignant l'innocence.

**- Je te veux!**

**- Tu veux quoi exactement? ** J'allais le tuer... Finis de jouer.

**- Je veux ça. **J'ai dit en dézippant son pantalon et en prenant son pénis. **Tu ne vas quand même pas me le refuser? ** J'ai chuchoté en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il a gémi avant d'entrer en moi sans plus de taquineries. Il a déplacé son visage vers mon cou pour y déposer des baisers glacés tandis que je serrais ses épaules. Je venais à lui autant qu'il venait à moi. Une de ses mains s'est déplacé jusqu'à mon clitoris tandis qu'il reprenait possession de mes lèvres. J'ai gémis dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne quitte ma bouche pour me mordre à la poitrine. Il ne m'en a pas fallut plus et à lui non plus.

Je suis restée étalée sur le lit, haletante. Il a roulé sur le côté pour que je puisse poser ma tête sur son torse et je me suis endormie.

OoooO

J'ai tourné la tête vers le réveil, 16h25, nous étions en hiver, mon viking n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il avait laissé un paquet sur le fauteuil pas loin de notre lit. Il y avait un mot au dessus.

Amante,

A mon réveil, nous devrons partir chez Godric. J'espère que tu t'es remise de tes aventures d'hier. Si tu mettais cette robe, tu me ferais un grand honneur.

E.

En ouvrant la boite, j'ai découvert une robe en satin rouge sang (oui cliché) et une paire d'escarpin. Il avait même prévu les sous vêtements. J'ai été reprendre une douche puis j'ai enfilé l'ensemble.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, Éric mettait ses chaussures. Il a relevé la tête et ses crocs sont aussitôt descendus. Apparemment, il aimait. Il m'a collée au mur, en sandwich entre un celui-ci et lui même, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir quand il a arraché mon string. Il était en moi avant que je ne puisse reprendre ma respiration. Une très bonne façon de commencer la journ... nuit. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer plus prés de moi. Il a crié, je ne sais quoi en scandinave avant de me mordre.

**- C'était utile de prévoir des sous vêtements. ** J'ai dit ironiquement dés que j'ai retrouvé mon souffle.

Il a sourit en reboutonnant son pantalon alors que je remettais correctement ma robe et enfilait un blouson. Il m'a attrapée la main pour m'attirer dehors. Une voiture nous attendait devant l'hôtel. Sookie et Bill nous y étaient déjà.

**- Vous n'arriverez donc jamais à l'heure. **S'est elle d'ailleurs plainte.

**- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu m'as fait des remarques sur notre manque de ponctualité dans cette voiture?**

J'ai penché la tête vers Bill qui a instinctivement protégé son entrejambe avec ses mains. Ma sœur s'est contenté de me lancer un regard noir en boudant contre la portière. Les doigts d'Éric courraient sur mon bras. Il avait l'air plus détendu que la dernière fois. Je me suis laissée aller contre lui en attendant notre arrivée chez Godric.

Dès que la voiture s'est arrêté, Éric a ouvert la porte et m'a aidée à sortir du véhicule. Il m'a ensuite légèrement soutenu pour que j'évite de m'étaler de tout mon long sur la chaussée.

La villa était rempli des vampires que j'avais vu avec Stan ce qui m'a mise relativement mal à l'aise. J'ai aperçu une paire d'humains avec eux. Godric a souri à notre approche.

**- Bienvenue!**

Nous avons hoché la tête, les vampires ne se touchant jamais pour se saluer.

Pendant qu'Éric et lui parlaient, je me suis dirigée vers le bar pour ramener des boissons pour ma sœur et moi. La barman, une petite brune avec un sourire accueillant, m'a dévisagée quelques secondes.

**- Vous êtes avec le vampire blond?**

**- Oui pourquoi?**

**- Je n'ai jamais été mordu... Ça ne fait pas trop mal?**

**- Vous travaillez comme barman dans une soirée vampire et vous n'avez jamais été mordu?**

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre car nous avons toutes les deux clairement entendues la majorité des vampires grogner. Je me suis retournée pour voir arriver Isobel qui tenait un humain par le col de sa chemise. Elle l'a jeté aux pieds de Godric.

Oh mon vieil ami Hugo, j'avais presque eu du mal à le reconnaitre vu l'état dans lequel il était.

**- Voici l'humain qui nous a trahi, Shérif.** A t'elle annoncé larmoyante.

Godric a observé calmement Hugo alors qu'Éric le regardait les crocs à découvert. Son créateur a tourné les yeux vers la vampire.

**- C'est ton humain n'est ce pas? ** Isobel a hoché la tête. **Tu l'aimes? **

Elle a hésité avant de répondre.

**- Oui Shérif et j'en suis désolée..**

Elle a fondu en larmes, un long silence s'est installé. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la scène.

**- Humain, tu es libre mais je te déconseille de rester dans le secteur.**

Hugo a paru choqué, comme la moitié de l'assistance dont moi.

**- Isobel raccompagne le et assure toi qu'il reparte en un seul morceau.**

**- Oh merci Shérif!  
><strong>

Elle a pris le bras de son humain et elle est parti sous le regard haineux de Stan.

**- Je vais avoir besoin d'un autre verre de tequila. **J'ai déclaré en me tournant vers la barman qui s'est empressée de me le servir.

**- Je fais partie d'une société privée, c'est ma première soirée vampire. **A t'elle repris comme si nous n'avions pas été interrompu. **Donc ça fait mal? **

**- Ça dépend des circonstances.**

Elle a tout de suite compris ce que je voulais dire. Elle m'a tendue un troisième verre.

**- Je suis Amy.** J'ai tendu ma main au dessus du bar.

**- Et moi Maria, enchantée.**

Nous avons échangé un sourire. Et j'ai bu mon verre.

**- Couchez vous! ** A soudain hurlé ma sœur.

Engourdie par l'alcool, j'ai mis quelques secondes à réagir. Quelques secondes de trop. J'ai entendu des armes automatiques et j'ai senti au moins trois points de douleurs quand j'ai atterri sur le sol. Les rafales ont continué encore un peu puis plus rien. J'ai observé d'un œil brumeux les vampires qui sortaient si vite que je ne voyais quasiment qu'un éclair ensuite j'ai commencé à entendre des cris à l'extérieur. Mais surtout un hurlement prés de mon oreille.

**- AMY? AMY!**

Ma sœur a rampé jusqu'à moi. J'ai essayé de bouger mais mon corps n'a pas réagi. En faite, je ne le sentais même plus. Une seconde voix s'est faite entendre près d'elle, prononçant les mots que je n'arrivais pas à former.

**- Sookie? Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée? **Bill bien sûr.

Il a attrapé le bras de ma sœur pour l'observer pendant que ma vision s'obscurcissait peu a peu. Un visage est apparu clairement juste au dessus du mien. Éric.

**- Pourquoi elle ne bouge plus? Elle va mourir? **A dit ma sœur.

J'ai plongé mes yeux dans ceux d'Éric.

**- Elle a une balle dans la colonne vertébrale et deux autres dans la poitrine.**

Sookie a commencé à sangloter. Mon vampire s'est entaillé le poignet et l'a mis au dessus de ma bouche.

**- Bois! ** Il m'a ordonnée comme si j'avais le choix.

Son sang chaud a commencé à couler au fond de ma gorge tandis que je me sentais dériver.

**- Tu ne vas pas faire ça Éric? **A murmuré Bill.

**- C'est ça ou elle meurt pour de bon. **A répondu Éric en fixant mon visage.

Puis tout a disparu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? Que pensez vous de la suite? Ça vous plait? Des envies pour la suite? <strong>_

_**Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P **_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	20. La première nuit

**Les personnages et certains aspects de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

**Biwi et Anna en mode review tendancieuses... Ca ne me surprend même pas tiens :P**

**neverland :P OHH ouiii je suis une sadique mouahaha  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je me sentais un peu étouffée, sans doute un relent de claustrophobie. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour mieux comprendre. Mauvaise idée, j'ai reçu je ne sais quoi de farineux dedans. J'ai inspiré profondément pour reprendre un tantinet mon calme. Et j'ai senti l'odeur de la terre et j'ai entendu comme quelque chose qui grouillait prés de moi. Ne me dite pas que j'étais enterrée vivante? La, j'ai vraiment commencé à paniquer, j'ai battu des pieds pour remonter vers le ciel, les mains en griffes pour aller vers la source d'oxygène la plus proche. J'ai même commencé à pleurer en me demandant comment j'avais fait pour rester en vie si longtemps alors que j'étais 6 pieds sous terre.<p>

Quand ma main est enfin sorti à l'air libre, j'en aurais presque crié de soulagement. Des doigts tièdes m'ont tirée du sol complétement en moins de quelques secondes. Après avoir compulsivement essuyé la terre sur mon visage avec ma main libre, j'ai relevé les yeux vers mon sauveur, Éric. Je me suis jetée à son cou pour pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il me restait encore. Oui je sais, faible femme. Mais faite vous enterrer vivante vous comprendrez.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait (DING), je ne sentais pas mon cœur, alors qu'il aurait du battre frénétiquement vu l'état de mes nerfs. Je me suis écartée pour poser une main sur ma poitrine, rien. Encore plus étrange, il y avait du sang là où j'avais posé ma tête sur le torse d'Éric. Mon autre main a atteint mon visage, touché mes joues humides. j'ai ensuite observé mes doigts, du sang. La main sur ma poitrine est venue sur ma bouche, mes dents. Elles paraissaient normales bizarrement. J'ai regardé Eric qui était resté silencieux pendant mon analyse.

**- Je..Tu.. Je suis un vampire? **

Prouvé par A + B. Cœur arrêté + larmes de sang = vampire. Je sais je vous impressionne par mon esprit de déduction. Par contre, je ne m'expliquais pas l'absence de crocs.

**- Tu étais en train de mourir.**

**- Je sais je m'en souviens, pas agréable comme souvenir d'ailleurs.**

J'ai répondu avant de lui faire signe de se taire. Merci. Il a semblé surpris.

**- Je pensais que tu allais me sauter dessus, me dire que tu me détestes, que je n'aurais jamais du choisir à ta place ou encore que je t'avais tuée.**

**- Techniquement sans toi, je serais morte donc disons que je vais considérer que tu m'as offert une nouvelle vie. **Je me suis interrompu. **A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'insulte? C'est tout a fait faisable aussi.**

Face à son air blasé j'ai continué mon monologue.

**- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer pas mal de choses et que tu m'en apprennes de nouvelles pour que je puisse mieux connaitre to..notre monde.**

**- J'en suis conscient.**

**- Deja, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment me nourrir, j'ai les crocs vois-tu. **

Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas les voir, je ne savais même pas ou ils étaient. Mon trait d'humour est passé totalement inaperçu. Je mourrais incomprise.

**- Montre les moi.** A t'il dit en passant un doigt sur ma levre inferieur.

**- Je ne sais pas où ils sont.. ** J'ai dit piteusement en baissant la tête.

Un vampire sans crocs ne risquait pas de "vivre" longtemps. Il a relevé mon menton.

**- Il faut que tu les sortes.**

**- Comment je fais ça?**

Il a attrapé ma tête à deux mains avant de me donner l'un des baiser les plus chaud de mon existence. J'ai entendu le clic caractéristique et je me suis dégagée de lui pour repasser mes doigts sur mes dents. Ils étaient la! Deux belles canines, bien pointues. La preuve, j'ai réussi à m'entailler le doigt rien qu'en effleurant celui de gauche.

**- Efficace comme méthode. **Heureuse comme un matin de noël.

Ses doigts ont remplacé les miens. Putain ces trucs étaient hyper sensibles, j'ai du me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le violer quand il les a effleurés. Il aurait sans doute été plus que consentant d'ailleurs. Son sang a commencé a couler sur ma langue et je me suis accroché à sa main comme si ma vie en dépendait pour récupérer jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

**- Mord! Essaye les.**

J'ai enfoncé l'une de mes canines dans son majeur; Son bras s'est refermé autour de moi. J'ai senti que ma petite "ponction" lui faisait de l'effet, vu la bosse qui deformait l'avant de son pantalon. J'ai liberé son doigt pour pouvoir parler.

**- Ou sommes nous?**

**- Toujours à Dallas.**

**- Sookie va bien? Elle sait pour moi?**

**- Oui elle va bien et oui elle sait. C'est même elle et Bill qui nous ont recouvert de terre la premiere nuit. **Glauque.

**- Quand est ce que je pourrais la voir?**

**- Quand tu seras nourrie. Tu es une nouvelle née. Tu vas avoir du mal à contrôler tes pulsions. Tes émotions vont être très fortes et tes besoins en sang vont être important au début.**

**- Combien à peu pres?**

**- Ca va dépendre de comment tu choisis de te nourrir.**

**- C'est à dire?**

**- Il y a du True Blood maintenant ça offre une alternative. Bien sur tu devras parfois te nourrir de donneurs si tu choisis cette option mais en nombre réduit.**

**- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas me nourrir de donneurs? **J'ai demandé un peu perdue.

Je suis un vampire Diantre! Oui diantre, je voulais voir si je pouvais le dire/penser sans que ça ai l'air debile maintenant. Apparemment non.

**- Je pensais que comme nous avions cette possibilité maintenant tu voudrais boire à la bouteille. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation.**

**- Trouve moi un cou dans lequel planter mes crocs...**

J'étais encore parvenue à le surprendre. Après quelques secondes, un grand sourire à envahit son visage et il m'a serrée contre lui.

**- Je savais que tu ferais un parfait vampire. Dans ce cas retournons à l'hôtel, après t'être nourrie, nous irons voir ta sœur. Tu veux essayer de voler?**

**- Je pourrais? C'est vrai? **Oui j'étais comme une gosse.

**- Comme Pam, tu es mon enfant, tu devrons donc pouvoir.**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent remplies de catastrophe aériennes, j'ai enfin réussi à avoir un semblant d'équilibre à 2m du sol.

**- Voila parfait. tu as le truc. Prête à tester tes nouvelles capacité jusqu'à notre hôtel?**

**- Éric! Attends! Si je perd l'équilibre quand je serais plus haut tu me rattraperas?**

**- Non pas que tu risques de mourir d'une telle chute. Mais si c'est le cas oui.**

Ouais ben désolé de pas avoir encore intégré le fait qu'une chute d'une dizaine de mètres de m'était plus mortelle. J'ai fermé les yeux et commencé à m'élever petit à petit, mètre par mètre. Zen zen. J'ai regardé Eric puis légèrement hoché la tête. Il a attrapé ma main et à commencé à voler vers l'hôtel.

**- I believe i can fly. I believe i can touch the sky! ** J'ai hurlé en pleine allégresse.

J'ai ressenti de l'amusement à travers le lien. Celui-ci me paraissait plus fort. J'arrivais même a le visualiser, comme un fil argenté qui nous relierait, il y avait deux autres lien un rouge et un dorée, Pam et Godric sans doute. A présent nous partagions tous le même sang.

**- En quoi le lien a t'il changé exactement?**

**- Il est plus fort.**

**- Et?** Je sentais que sa réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

**- Tu ne vas pas aimer. **Qu'est ce que je vous disais?

**- Explique moi.**

**- Je suis ton créateur. Je peux donc t'obliger à m'obéir, si je formule un ordre direct ou si je t'appelle à moi, tu n'auras pas le choix. Je ne vais pas en abuser, je suis un bon maitre, tu pourras demander confirmation à Pam. Mais vu ton caractère, pour ton apprentissage et notre sécurité je vais parfois être obliger de la faire.**

Effectivement, je détestais ça.

**- Essaye, donne moi un ordre que je comprenne mieux.**

**- Lâche ma main.**

J'ai senti une pression sur mon esprit. J'ai vainement essayé de résister mais un à un mes doigts se sont détachés.

**- OK. donc ça craint vraiment en faite.**

Il m'a fait un grand sourire avant de reprendre ma main et de l'amener à ses lèvres.

**- Dis toi que le côté positif c'est que tu pourras "hypnotiser" les humains.**

**- Ah ouais! Ça c'est bien! Tu me montreras?**

Ça y est j'étais toute excitée. Je passais d'une émotion à une autre tellement vite, c'était déroutant.

**- Je vais te montrer et t'apprendre tous ce que tu auras à savoir. Commençons déjà par t'apprendre à te nourrir.**

Nous avons atterri sur le balcon devant notre chambre, il a ensuite pris le téléphone de la suite et "commandé" 3 donneurs.

Je suis partir me doucher pour enlever toute cette terre qui me couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Quand j'ai réouvert la porte, il y avait 3 humains alignés près du lit, 2 femmes et un homme.

**- Viens je vais t'expliquer.**

Je me suis approchée d'Éric, mes crocs sont instantanément sortis au moment où j'ai senti l'odeur des humains. J'ai fermé les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle tandis qu'Éric m'envoyait du calme par notre lien.

**- La première, la blonde, est O+, la seconde est A- et l'homme est AB-. Ils n'avaient pas de femmes de ce groupe la. **Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.. Jaloux? **Commence par celui que tu veux et essaye de trouver les différences.**

**- On va faire ça dans l'ordre.**

Il a attrapé ma taille et m'a dirigé vers la première femme, de taille moyenne avec de très beaux yeux verts. Éric a fait courir sa main sur son coup pour qu'elle l'incline.

**- Tu vois la veine qui palpite là? ** J'ai hoché la tête. ** C'est là que tu dois te nourrir. Vas y doucement.**

J'ai penché la tête jusqu'à atteindre son cou. j'ai inhalé profondément sentant son odeur de fleurs. J'ai léché la vine qui s'est mise a battre plus vite en écho avec ses battements de cœur. Puis j'ai planté mes crocs. Le sang était sucré avec un arrière goût de fraise. Bizarre. Je me suis accrochée à son cou. Le souffle d'Éric dans mon oreille.

**- Dès que le cœur ralenti tu arrêtes. **

C'était un ordre et j'étais assez contente qu'il le donne, pas sûre d'être capable de m'arrêter seule. Des que les battement ont diminué, la pression dans mon crane est revenu et je me suis détachée.

**- Bien maintenant lèche les marques pour qu'elles cicatrisent.**

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit pis j'ai répété le même procédé avec les deux donneurs suivant. En évitant de m'attarder sur l'homme vu la tension d'Éric. La brune avait un sang plus acide, comme un agrume tandis que le sang du dernier était vraiment parfait, j'ai même eu du mal a m'arrêter malgré l'ordre de mon créateur.

Après quelques secondes de respirations inutiles, je me suis détendue et tournée vers Éric.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?**

**- Tu ne voulais pas apprendre à "contrôler" les esprits?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous êtes arrivé(e) en bas de la page! félicitation =P <strong>_

_**Une review pour l'auteure inquiète que je suis ziouplait *puppy eyes*  
><strong>_


	21. Pouvoirs

**La plupart des personnage et une partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Explique moi. <strong> J'ai dit avec sûrement une expression de gamine excitée sur le visage.

Oui la manipulation mentale m'intéressait beaucoup. On peut tous faire avec elle, comme faire croire que nous n'étions pas la ou même qu'à l'instant précis nous ne le sommes pas.. Ça m'aurait bien servie au lycée, j'avais tendance à attirer les problèmes, ça n'avait pas trop changer d'ailleurs au regard des derniers mois... J'avais faillit me faire tuer par Éric, eu un accident de moto, j'avais presque été drainé par un vampire, je m'étais fait enlevée, j'avais faillit finir grillé sur une croix géante avec Godric, je m'étais également fait tirer dessus, j'étais morte et on m'avait transformée. Oui ma vie était assez... fatigante, mon ancienne vie me manquait presque à ce stade là. Heureusement ce discours est plus rapide en pensée.

**- Il faut que tu captes son regard. ** A dit mon viking en me mettant en face de la blonde. **Après, tu te concentres sur elle et tu envois ta volonté.**

Euh ok... Je n'avais pas tout a fait compris le concept mais si tous les vampires savaient le faire pourquoi pas moi? Surtout que j'avais déjà envoyé mes pensées à ma sœur. Je me demandait d'ailleurs si j'en étais toujours capable...

Je l'ai regardé dans le fond des yeux bleus de la petite blonde. Bizarrement ça a été tellement facile que je me suis braquée.

**- Du calme, concentre toi et change ses souvenirs des dernières minutes.**

-** Je dois lui en créer de nouveaux?**

**- Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais ça vaut mieux.**

J'ai poussé mon influence au maximum et j'ai ramassé ses souvenirs à ma sauce.

**- Voila!** Je me suis exclamée avec un sourire triomphant.

**- Maria? ** A demandé mon créateur.

La blonde a tourné les yeux vers lui.

**- De quoi te souviens-tu? **

Oui il doutait de ma puissance. Moi mégalo? Mais non. Je lui ai tout de même jeté un regard dédaigneux.

**- J'étais avec votre compagne. **A t'elle répondu gêné.

**- Et?**

**- Et, vous savez... ****Nous avons... C'était formidable!**

**- Amy!** S'est écrié Éric faussement choquée.

**- Ben quoi? Je me fais un peu de pub, il n'y a pas de mal à ça si?**

Il a éclaté de rire avant de se tourner vers la seconde fille.

**- Donc tu ne vois pas de mal à ce que je fasse ma propre publicité? **M'a t'il dit avec son sourire la plus charmant.

**- Fais donc fais donc, je t'en prie, je vais aller faire la mienne avec la troisième. **

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des souvenirs de ce genre avec toi.**

Ok il devenait un peu lourd avec sa jalousie.

**- Je ne vois pas pour...**

**- Je t'ai dis non! **

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve! Je me suis adossé au mur en lui jetant mon regard le plus venimeux mais il s'était déjà retourner pour "hypnotiser" la brune. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, j'ai fait un mouvement de la main et Oh surprise, Éric est parti rejoindre le mur. Merde d'après la fureur que je sentais affluer à travers le lien, j'avais plutôt intérêt à courir très vite. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. Le temps qu'Éric se relève et qu'il essuie le sang sur son crane (oui j'avais intérêt à fuir très vite). Je suis arrivée dans le couloir et me suis réfugiée dans la chambre de ma sœur qui m'a jetée un regard ébahie avant de me sauter dans les bras.

**- Ne me lâche pas. **J'ai murmuré à Sookie.

Oui un bouclier humain ce n'était pas très glorieux mais d'après ce qu'Éric m'avait racontée il y a quelques semaines à propos des relations créateur/enfant. Attaquer son maître devait valoir une punition assez amère. Et je ne parle pas d'une fessée (si seulement) mais de quelque chose de bien moins sympathique. Surtout compte tenu du fait que les vampires guérissaient vite.

**- Pour... ** A t'elle tenté de dire avant qu'Éric ne fasse une de ses plus spectaculaire et malheureusement attendue.

**- Amy! **A t'il sifflé.

Mon corps m'a pris en traitre et mon mécanisme d'enfant vampire m'a poussée à me séparer de ma sœur, à tomber à genoux devant Éric, tout en lui exposant ma gorge. Navrant.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe? ** A balbutié Sookie.

**- Ne te mêles pas de ça. **A répondu Éric les yeux toujours posé sur moi.

**- Comme ton créateur je t'ordonne de ne plus te servir de ton pouvoir sur moi, Pam ou Godric. Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?**

**- Oui maître. ** Saloperie de lien à la mord moi le nœud marguerite.

Si je continuais à être aussi soumise j'allais vomir tout vampire que j'étais.

**- Lèves toi.**

Quoi c'est tout? Juste ça? Non pas que je me plaigne mais quand même.

**- Tu es une nouvelle née, tu as du mal à contrôler tes émotions et tes pulsions. Donc pour cette fois, il n'y aura pas de représailles mais ne t'avise pas de me refaire ce coup là.**

**- Est ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement.** A dit Sookie perplexe.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour sortir une de mes répliques habituelles mais...

**- Tais toi. Et quand nous serons en présence d'autres vampires, tu n'auras pas le droit de t'adresser à eux que si je t'y autorise. Ca peut te paraitre injuste mais je ne peux pas me permettre de semblait faible avec toi, ça nous mettrait tous en danger.**

Il attendait manifestement mon approbation donc j'ai hoché la tête. C'était assez logique comme raisonnement. Autant commencer à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie.

**- Elle a utilisé sa télékinésie contre moi. **A t'il dit en se tournant vers ma sœur.

**- Je croyais que ça ne marchait pas sur les vampires.**

**- apparemment son pouvoir s'est amplifié avec sa transformation.**

**- Je n'arrive plus à lire ses pensées. ** AMEN! **Mais peut être qu'elle pourrait essayer de m'envoyer ses pensées comme je le faisais avant. Essaye.**

_- Il est de mauvaise humeur._ Je lui ai envoyé mentalement. Elle m'a sourit.

**- **_Pas étonnant, il n'a pas du apprécier d'être battue par une femme._

- **Ça marche! **A t'elle dit à Éric qui nous observait.

**- Bien ça pourrait être utile. Où est Bill?** C'est vrai ça où est billou?

**- Descendu finir les préparatifs pour notre départ.**

**- Quand partons nous? **J'ai demandé.

**- Ce soir. ** A répondu Eric en soulevant un sourcil. ** Nous serons rentrés une heure avant l'aube.**

**- Je viens avec vous. **Godric a dit en surgissant à mes côtés.

* * *

><p><strong> Merci d'avoir fini se chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review! *puppy eyes*<strong>


	22. Explications

**La plupart des personnage et une partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et HBO True Blood.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Et ton poste de Shérif ? Tu n vas pas tout quitter comme ça ? <strong>Lui a dit Éric en s'approchant de nous.

**- Je ne suis plus Shérif... J'ai démissionné, de toute façon j'aurais perdu mon poste avec les récents événements. **Clarifia t'il.

**- Et tu souhaites t'établir dans ma zone? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais préféré voyager maintenant que tu as du temps libre. **

**- En faite, un changement inattendu m'a fait revoir mes plans pour l'avenir. Depuis quelqu'un temps je m'ennuyais, je ne voyais plus grand intérêt à rester tel que je suis. J'ai même songé à rencontrer le soleil. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis laissé capturer par la Communauté du Soleil. **

Pendant plusieurs secondes Éric à regarder son créateur ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson rouge face à l'aveu de Godric. Je me suis éclaircit la gorge pour changer de sujet.

**- Et quel est ce changement ?**

**- Toi.  
><strong>

Ah? OK. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir je devais l'avouer. Comment est ce que j'avais pu éviter à un vampire doublement millénaire de finir griller comme un Marshmallow ? Mystère et Bubulle Gomme. C'était à mon tour de jouer au poisson. Godric a donc eu la bonté de se justifier.

**- Toi et ta sœur avaient l'air des vrais aimants à problèmes. Je vous apprécie, vous êtes drôles, incontrôlables et imprévisibles. J'ai 'impression que les prochaines années, voir siècles avec toi en tout cas vont être mouvementés. **

J'étais donc un être exceptionnel. Avant d'avoir pu me vanter à loisir ma soeur qui me connaissait donc trop bien prit la parole.

**- Ne lui dîtes pas ça, elle ne va plus savoir passer les portes**. Ce qui lui valu un regard mauvais de ma part. Non Mais Oh !

**- J'aurais du être avec toi tout a l'heure. ** Souffla soudainement Eric en fixant Godric. **J'aurais pu empecher que tu perdes ton poste, j'aurais pu me battre pour toi.**

**- Et laisser ton enfant se réveiller seule et perdue? Ou lui envoyer sa soeur qui n'aurait pas su calmer sa soif, se serait retrouver drainer, ce que ton enfant aurait regretter toute sa vie. Et l'éternité est longue avec pour compagnie une culpabilité pareille. **Lui répondis Godric en posant une main sur son épaule. **Tu es un bon créateur, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.**

**- Mais je ne suis pas un bon enfant pour t'avoir laisser seul face à eux. **Rétorqua t'il piteusement.

**- Non, je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu et du fait que tu tiennes autant à Pam et Amy, du fait que tu es su t'ouvrir à une humaine et même parvenir à l'aimer. Même si vous êtes tous les deux trop têtus pour l'avouer. Su j'avais vraiment eu besoin de toi je t'aurais demander de venir. Mais c'était ton enfant qui ce soir avait besoin de toi, pas moi, ni aucun autre.**

**C'est à cet instant que Beehl (en boulet qu'il est) choisit de se montrer. **

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? **

**- Prévois une place en plus, Godric vient avec nous. **Lui ordonna Éric d'une voix froide

**- Bien Shérif. **

Alors que Bill réglait les derniers détails et que nous finissions tous nos valises, mon grand blond continue à m'expliquer le fonctionnement du monde vampire.

**- Les États-Unis sont divisés en royaumes, dirigés par des rois ou reines, ces royaumes sont eux même divisés en zone dirigé par des Shérifs nommés par leur régent. Je suis le Shérif de la zone 5 du Royaume de la Louisiane et notre reine est Sophie Anne, tu devras la rencontrer bientôt comme chaque nouveau vampire. Juste le temps pour toi d'apprendre à te contrôler. Les vampires de ma zone me doivent obéissance, leur hiérarchie se fait ensuite en fonction de leur age. Pam et toi étant mes enfants vous êtes hiérarchiquement plus élevées**

J'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer, surtout que certains détails ne m'intéressaient pas spécialement mais j'avais besoin de connaitre tous les détails qui allait me permettre de survivre donc je jouais le jeu et écoutais en élève appliquée.

**- A qui dois je le plus allégeance entre mon Shérif et mon créateur? **

**- Ton créateur, il passe toujours en premier, quelque soit la personne, même devant tes enfants ou ton régent, même face au Grand Conseil.  
><strong>

**- Pam passe après toi donc. Mais Godric?  
><strong>

**- Moi, Godric, Pam, ton régent, ton Shérif et après les autres. Et si un jour tu crée un autre vampire il ne sera pas vraiment dans cette liste puisque c'est lui qui te dois allégeance. De toute façon comme tu peux le constater les relations Créateur/Enfant sont très forte et si je le voulais je pourrais t'obliger à m'obéir en tout. Tu n'aurais pas le choix. **Précisa t'il levant son sourcil gauche pour voir si je suivais toujours.

**- Ok j'ai compris. **

Même si le passage sur le Créateur dictateur ne me plaisait pas des masses. Sur ces entrefaites, Ma sœur toqua à al porte pour nous dire que nous partions, après un autre tour en voiture, nous étions à l'aéroport en face de plusieurs cercueils de voyages qui en m'inspiraient pas confiance. J'allais devoir me mettre la dedans? Mon côté claustrophobe refaisait surface bizarrement. Éric sentit ma réticence et passa son bras sur mon épaule avant de me souffler dans l'oreille :

**- Ce n'est que pour le voyage, le soleil se lève dans 1h et tu es une nouvelle née dans 10minutes tu sentiras le poids de l'aube et tu mourras pour la journée. **

**** Je secouais tristement la tête, n'étant pas très tenté pour être enfermer dans un cercueil même si j'allais n'être éveillée "que" 10minutes. Oui chochotte mais un peu normal non?

**- Tu peux toujours partager le mien. ** ajouta Éric avec un sourire rassurant.

**- OK.**

Il s'installe donc dans son "cercueil de voyage" et je m'allongeais sur lui (heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, quand même, le pauvre) Quelqu'un referma le cercueil, et je posais ma tête sur son torse, faisant des formes imaginaire avec mon doigt sur son torse jusqu'à ce que je sente l'attraction du soleil et je compris pour la première fois aujourd'hui que je ne verrais plus jamais le soleil. Ma première nuit de vampire s'acheva donc avec une larme de sang coulant de ma joue au t-shirt de mon créateur tandis que je fermais les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong> Merci d'avoir fini se chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review! *puppy eyes*<strong>


End file.
